Heroes
by flyersfan3588
Summary: Post NFA. Just my view on what should have happened after Season 5. BA of course.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be posting here!

The sounds of battle, mixed with the pounding of the rain, was deafening in the alley behind the Hyperion. The clash of metal, the screams of the injured and dying assaulted the ears of all the warriors.

Angel tried to block it all out, to concentrate on killing as many demons as he could before he, himself was nothing more than dust. Swinging his sword, he cut off the head of another demon. He glanced to his right. Through the rain, he could just make out Ilyria, slicing a troll in half. Spike was just ahead of him, dueling with a huge green demon. Despite the severity of the situation, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Angel knew Gunn had fallen a few minutes after the battle had started. Another soldier down. He blocked out the grief, focusing instead on bringing down as much destruction as possible on Wolfram and Hart, so that the deaths of his friends would not be in vain.

He ducked the blow of a another demon, losing his footing on the slick ground. As he struggled to keep his balance, he swung his sword blindly, hoping for a lucky shot. The demon jumped out of the way, then attacked again, knocking the sword from Angel's grasp. He scambled to find it in the blinding rain, expecting at any moment to feel the cold steel of the demon's axe. Instead, he heard a high pitched scream. He turned and saw the horned head, lying on the ground next to it's ruined body.

Angel looked up into the face of his savior. Her blond hair was plastered to her face, but it was the piercing blue eyes, eyes that haunted his dreams, that captured him.

"Hi honey! Miss me?" She smiled.

"Buffy?"

She turned suddenly, throwing her stake at the vampire that was charging her. The stake found its mark, turning the vamp to dust. She turned back to him briefly.

"Buffy, what are you doing here?!" His pleasure at seeing her here quickly turned to fear.

"We'll talk later." She reached a hand down to help him up.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"You shouldn't be here!"

"Don't worry. You didn't think I came alone, did you?" Lightning flashed, and lit up the alley, and Angel could see slayers, too numerous to count, filling the alley.

He smiled at her, shook his head, then turned, raised his sword, and attacked.

"You need to get out of here!" Angel, bleeding from multiple wounds, had to shout to be heard above the noise. "Take the slayers and go!" The rain was falling harder than ever, and the sounds of battle were increasing. They had beaten so many demons, including the dragon, but more and more kept coming. It seemed like for every one they killed, 10 more rose up to meet them.

"I'm not leaving you!" Buffy scanned the alley. She saw that most of her slayers were still alive, but half of those were injured. She had lost sight of Spike, and she hoped he was okay.

Angel grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. "Buffy, we can't win! I knew that when I started. That's why I didn't ask you for help!" He looked at her, his eyes pleading. "Please, I need you to go!"

"Angel, I..." Her words were cut off as a bright light suddenly filled the alley. As one, heroes and demons alike looked to the sky. The light kept getting brighter. Angel threw his arm up to shield his eyes. Suddenly the light seemed to explode, and Angel and Buffy were thrown back, blinded. Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, the light was gone.

Angel helped Buffy to her feet, then looked around. Slayers were getting to their feet slowly, looking around, bewildered. There were no demons to be seen. Dead and living alike seemed to have disappeared. "Angel? What happened?"

He looked at Buffy. "I don't ..." Suddenly he knew. "Cordelia!"

"What? How? I thought she was dead!"

"I don't know how, but..." He stopped as he saw a familar figure lying on the ground. "Connor!" He ran toward his son.

Faith was already helping him to his feet. "Connor, thank God! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go home!"

Connor wiped the rain out of his eyes. "Yeah, well, you also told me once that I was a champion. And I figured that this was were champions needed to be."

Angel looked at his son. He was battered and bruised, and he clutched his side as if he had a few bruised ribs, but he was alive. He looked at Faith, then Buffy. "Gather everyone up and get them to the hotel. Anyone who needs a hospital..."

Willow materialized, seemingly out of nowhere. "Everything's been taken care of, Angel."

"Willow! Have you been here all along?"

"Of course. Dawn, Xander, and I have been taking care of the injured."

Spike limped up beside them. "Buffy, Faith. Don't think I've ever been more glad to see you two in my life." His eyes lingered briefly on Buffy for a moment, then moved to Angel.

"Spike, have you seen Ilyria?"

"I saw her just before everything went nuclear. I think she's okay." He looked to Buffy again, and Angel's eyes narrowed.

Faith seemed to notice the tension. "Spike, help me get the others to the hotel." She led him over to where 2 injured slayers were lying.

Buffy watched them go. "Of course Spike made it. He's too stubborn to die."

Angel looked at her sharply. "Yeah."

"Angel" She smiled at him and slipped her hand in his. Angel felt the warmth of her hand, and his heart felt lighter than it had in weeks. "Let's get out of this rain."

Angel's eyes scanned the alley once more, searching for Gunn's body. He didn't want to leave him here. "Gunn..."

Willow glanced up. "We took Gunn to the hospital."

Hope grew in Angel. "He's alive?!"

"He was pretty bad, but he was still alive, in surgery, the last time I checked."

They walked around the corner to the front doors of the hotel. The lobby was filled, and Angel noticed Ilyria in the crowd. Faith walked over to him. "Hey, big guy. You got enough decent rooms for all these people?"

Angel nodded. With the resources of Wolfram and Hart, I had the place redone. Everyone can find a room." He turned to Buffy, who was soaking wet and shivering. Everyone was. "Go change. If anyone needs any clothes, check in the office. Cordelia...well, her things are still here." He turned and walked over to Spike.

Spike looked up. "So, you feel a pulse yet?"

Angel shook his head. "It's not gonna happen, Spike."

"Yeah, well, after all that, seems like one of us should at least get some kind of reward."

"Spike, I..." Angel stopped. Now probably wasn't the time to tell him that he had signed away the prophecy.

"Nice call, bringing in the slayers, mate. Couldn't have done it without them. Faith, of all people, saved my neck out there."

"I didn't call them. Buffy just...knew."

Spike looked at him. "What the bloody hell happened out there, mate? Did the Powers That Be decide to finally step in?"

"I don't know. I think it was Cordelia."

He shook his head. "Nothing would surprise me anymore."

Angel sighed. "Yeah. Look Spike, Willow got Gunn to the hospital. I'm going to go check on him."

"So, Charlie boy made it through, huh?"

"Well, he made it to the hospital, anyway." He turned to go, then paused and looked back. "Spike, make sure everyone gets settled, okay?" He waited for Spike's nod, then "Thanks." He walked quickly away, leaving Spike to stare after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I wish I did.

A/N This is the first time I've ever posted here, so I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy this story, and I love reviews.

Buffy walked silently down the stairs into the lobby of the Hyperion. All was quiet. Everyone seemed to be asleep. Everyone except her. The events of the last two days kept running through her mind, from Wes' phone call two days ago, to her frantic efforts to get the slayers together, to jumping in the battle. Her eyes had immediately found Angel, and her heart had skipped a beat when she saw him fall. She had been terrified.

She mentally shook off her thoughts. She wandered through the lobby, and into the office she knew had been his. She sat down behind the desk, closing her eyes briefly, trying to picture him here, saving the helpless, fighting the good fight. She ran her hand across the desktop, then opened drawers, one at a time. Most of them were empty, some had a few errant papers scattered. Then she opened the last one. She picked up the picture that lay there, and looked down at her own face, staring up at her. She closed her eyes again, trying to keep the tears at bay, and let the memories of the girl she once had been flow through her.

Spike watched her, his heart heavy. He had missed her, had wanted to go to her so many times over the last year, but he had held back. He had known in his heart who she loved, but he hadn't wanted to accept it. Now, seeing her sitting there, fighting back tears, he knew he couldn't deny it any longer. It had always been Angel, and it always would.

He stepped in the doorway. "Buffy?"

Her eyes flew open. "Spike!" She got up and made her way around the desk. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She gave him a quick hug. "Andrew told me that you had somehow come back."

"Well, you know me, luv. I always seem to find my way back."

She smiled, but her smile was sad. She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew that she would. She took his hand. "Spike..."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it, luv. I know." He sighed. "It's Angel. I get my jollies sparring with him over you, but I've always known."

She looked at him. "You're a good man, Spike. Don't ever let anyone tell you different." She hugged him again. "You'll always be in my heart" she whispered. She pulled away, gave him a smile, then turned and walked out the door.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Angel opened the door to his apartment. He hadn't really given any thought to why he had the hotel remodeled, just something in the back of his mind told him that someday he would need it again. That someday was here. He walked in, then paused when he reached his bed, smiling slightly as he saw her, curled up under the covers.

He wondered if she had known this was his room, or if she had just picked the first empty one she had found. He wished, at that moment, with all his heart, that the Shanshu would become his, and he could lay down beside her, and take her into his arms. To kiss her, to make love to her. He shook his head. It wasn't meant to be, and he already had enough regrets in his very long life. He didn't need any more. He was just thankful for the time he had had with her. He turned and made his way back to the door.

"Angel?"

He paused as she whispered his name, then turned to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." She sat up, and the cover fell back. He had to smile. She was dressed in one of his shirts, buttoned up to her neck, sleeves rolled up, and he knew that if she stood up, it would reach her knees. "How's your friend?"

"Well, he made it through the surgery, but he was still comatose when I left." His eyes were drawn to her small figure, propped up in his bed, and his thoughts strayed back to the day, 5 years ago, when, for one wonderful moment, all his dreams had come true.

Buffy saw the change in his eyes. "Angel?"

He pulled himself back to reality. He tried never to think about that day, but sometimes the bittersweet memories crept up on him. "I should...I'll go, let you get back to sleep." He turned once more and tried to leave, but once again her voice stopped him.

"Don't go."

"Buffy..."

"Why didn't you call me?"

He sighed. "I told you. I didn't expect to survive, and I didn't want you hurt." He turned, and she was standing there, next to him. Her nearness was intoxicating. He wanted to pull her close, to kiss her. Instead, he pushed her away. "Buffy, don't."

"Don't what? Don't love you?" She echoed her words from long ago, and he closed his eyes, trying not to think of that day. The look on her face, in her eyes, when she told him she wanted her life to be with him.

"Angel, look at me." She grabbed his arm, but he pulled away. He had to leave, had to get out of there before he broke down and took her in his arms.

He walked away, and reached the door. This time, he got it open before her next words froze him.

"I'll never forget."

Those words, the same words she had whispered in his ear before the forgotten day was taken from her. He saw her face, felt those long ago tears on his shoulder. He turned around slowly. "What did you say?"

"I'll never forget." Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears. "That's what I said to you, that day. Our perfect day."

"No. Buffy...you can't..."

"I remember" she whispered.

"How?! I don't..." He paused, trying to understand. "The oracles said only I would remember, that you wouldn't. And you didn't! I know you didn't! You just left, you didn't remember anything!"

She shook her head. "I didn't. Not right away, but then...when Willow brought me back, I saw...it was like a dream. But I knew it wasn't. I knew it was real." She wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye. "I guess the Oracles didn't know, there is one thing more powerful than magic. Love." She whispered the word.

Angel watched her face. He knew he should leave. He was going to leave, to turn around and walk out. His legs moved, but they moved towards her, until he was holding her, her tears freely flowing now. He held her, his tears mixing with hers.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to carry that burden."

She pulled away from him. "Don't you understand? I can live with the memory, if that's all that I get. I just want to be with you, beside you. I don't need you in the sunlight! I have nighttime hours anyway. And if all you can do is hold me, kiss me, well, then, that's all I need. I have the memories!"

"Buffy..."

She started to pace the room, the tears drying on her cheeks. "When you left me in Sunnydale, my heart broke, but I knew. I knew you were right. But what I didn't realise was that the Powers That Be were running everything!"

"Buffy, what are you talking about?"

"Angel, if you hadn't come to Sunnydale, met me, helped me, I would have died when I was 16 years old!"

"No, not me. It was Xander..."

"Xander would never have known where to find me if you hadn't showed him! You saved my life, more times than I want to think about. And loving you, and...fighting Angelus, it made me stronger. Stronger than I ever would have been without you." She stopped pacing and sat down on the bed. Angel sat down beside her and took her hand. "If you hadn't left, I would never have been able to defeat the First, to close the hellmouth. You wouldn't have had a son, never gone to Wolfram and Hart, never given me the amulet!"

"Everything that we've done, since the day we met, has all been a part of some big master plan!" Angel didn't know what to say. He knew she was right. "And I'm tired, Angel. So tired of it all! Tired of being some pawn, of living my life for them, for the Powers That Be! Now I want to live my life for me." She reached up and touched his cheek, and he covered her hand with his. "I love you, Angel. With all my heart, all my soul. I love you just as much today as I did the first time I kissed you. And that is never, ever going to change."

She leaned forward into him, and their lips met. He kissed her, softly at first, then deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her, putting all her love into that one kiss. He pulled back, just holding her, stroking her back, then he lay her down on the bed. He lay down beside her, gathering her up into his arms, and she lay her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and, with his arms around her, drifted off into sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my DVD's! If I owned DB, I'd never get out of bed! lol!**

Buffy made her way down the stairs. She had woken to an empty bed, and she had panicked. He wouldn't leave her again, she knew he wouldn't. But still...

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him in the lobby, talking to...Faith. Her heart twisted with jealousy. She remembered coming to LA after Faith had come out of her coma, and finding her in the arms of Angel. She had been hurt, he had said some things, things that were true, but they still hurt. So she had lied. Told him lies, that she was happy, she had Riley and she didn't trust Angel anymore. She had wanted to hurt him, like she had been hurt. And she had. She would never forget the look on his face. She would always regret that.

She and Faith had come a long way since then, but, seeing Faith with Angel, all the old feelings seemed to surface. She shrugged off the feelings. Angel loved her, she knew that. She trusted him, no matter what she had told him in the past. She headed toward them.

"I don't know. Buffy just called and said that we needed to get to LA asap, that you were in trouble. She didn't say how she knew."

"Wesley called me." Buffy walked up behind them.

Angel turned at her words. "Wesley? When?"

Buffy heard the sorrow in his voice when he said Wesley's name. "Two days ago. Well, I guess three days, now. He said you were in trouble, that you needed me."

Faith turned to Angel. "Wes wasn't in the alley last night. What..."

"He didn't make it there." Angel's voice was flat, without emotion. "I have to go check on Gunn." He turned and walked off.

Buffy followed him. "Angel...wait." He didn't stop, and she had to practically run to catch up to him. "Angel." She grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I'm fine, Buffy." He saw the concern for him in her eyes. "I'll be back later." He turned and walked away.

She watched him go, then turned and went to find Willow.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"So, you and Angel...you're going to start back up again?"

"I don't have a choice, Willow. I love him, and I'm never going to be happy without him." Buffy and Willow were sitting on Willow's bed in the hotel. "We're going to make it work this time."

"Maybe I can find a way for you to be together. I looked before, after... well, after the last time, but maybe this time I'll get lucky."

Buffy sighed. "What we need is another Mohra demon." She shook her head. "There's never a demon around when you need one."

Willow smiled. "Maybe we can get Giles to research it for you."

"Maybe." Buffy got up from the bed. "I'm going to go check on the slayers."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Come on, Spike! No wonder I had to save your ass last night, if that's all you've got!"

Spike picked himself up off of the floor. Thinking of Buffy and Angel together made him crazy, and he needed to get rid of his frustrations. He and Faith had been sparring in the basement of the hotel for the last half hour. "Don't press your luck with me, pet." He stepped back into a fighter's stance.

Faith laughed. "It's a good thing you didn't get your friend Ilyria to fight with you. She doesn't care if she hurts you. I do."

"What, you have a bloody conscience now?" He threw a punch, but she ducked it easily.

"Taking it out on me won't help, you know." She ducked another punch, then threw one of her own, knocking him to the ground again.

"Don't know what you're talking about, luv."

"Sure you don't!" She held out a hand to help him up. "Are you done now?"

He sighed. "For now."

She laughed and started up the stairs. "That was fun! Give me a yell the next time you need to get B and Angel off your mind!"

**Please let me know what you think. I love reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Sorry it's been so long between posts, I'll try to update more often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did, everyone would have a happy ending!**

Angel was sitting by Gunn's bedside, his head in his hands. He knew this was all his fault. If he hadn't been so impatient, so eager for all of this to finally be over... He had been careless. All he could see was the Shanshu, the promise that it would soon be over, and he could have his reward. He had known in his heart, his cold, dead, heart that the prophecy was for him, not Spike. The scroll had called out to him when he took it, he hadn't known why at the time. And now, it didn't matter anyway. He had given it up, signed it away, just to bring on the apocolypse, the apocolypse that was supposed to save him in the first place.

A beeping on the heart monitor startled him. He looked up, dreading what he would find, but to his surprise, Gunn's eyes were open. "Hey" he said weakly.

Angel had to lean over to him, he could barely hear him, but he was alive. "Gunn! Thank God!" Angel breathed a sigh of relief. At least one of his friends had survived.

"What...happened?" He could barely speak. "Ilyria? Sp...Spike?"

"Don't try to talk, okay? Ilyria and Spike are fine. The slayers showed up, helped us out. And, well, I think Cordy too." Angel shook his head as Gunn attempted to talk again. "Look, I'm not even sure what happened yet. We're still trying to figure it out. Just rest now." He stood up. "I'm going to get the doctor." He glanced at Gunn once more, then turned and walked out of the room.

BBB

"So, what's the plan, B?" Faith and Buffy were out in the courtyard,. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. No trace of the storms from the night before.

"I don't know, Faith. I think we should stay here for now, anyway. Make sure that the demons are actually gone."

"I guess. Angel doesn't have any ideas?"

"He thinks maybe Cordelia helped out somehow." Buffy shook her head. "Apparently, she was a higher power a few years ago."

"Man, that's weird. Are you sure we're talking about the same Cordelia?"

"Yep. Same old Cordelia." Buffy couldn't keep the jealousy out of her voice. "Except Angel said she changed out here. She grew up, became a real human being, if you can believe that."

"Wow, B! Do I detect a little sarcasm in your tone, there?"

"No! I mean, it's just kind of hard to take, that's all." Buffy tried to steer the conversation back to the problem at hand. "Anyway, some of the slayers can't leave yet. It's gonna take some time for them to recover."

Faith nodded. "True. And there's evil here. It's not like we're wasting time." She stood up. "We can keep training, there's plenty of room here." She walked away, but couldn't resist a parting shot. "And, of course, Angel's here."

**Sorry it's so short, I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter! Please review, they make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope! Still don't own anything!**

"Angel?" Buffy walked into the dark courtyard and sat down beside him. The moonlight gave everything a soft blue/white glow. He had been gone most of the day, finally getting back about an hour after sunset. He had been out here ever since.

The sat in silence for a few minutes, until she couldn't stand it any longer. "How's Gunn?"

"I don't know. He was awake for a few minutes today, but he's still in serious condition." His voice sounded hollow.

"I'm sorry, Angel. And I'm sorry about Wesley, too." She reached for his hand.

"It was my fault."

"Angel...don't. You can't blame yourself, they knew what they were getting into..." 

"It was my plan." He felt her hand on his, but he didn't look at her. "I wanted it over with. Take out the members of the Black Thorn, bring on the apocalypse " He paused, and she didn't know what to say. "I saw the light at the end of the tunnel."

She looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "I just wanted it to end."

"It did." She took his face in her hands, and turned him to face her. "It's over."

"We don't know that, Buffy. We don't really know what happened." He sighed and turned away. "And now they're all gone. Not just Wes, and Gunn. Doyle, Cordelia...Fred."

She wanted to cry at the sorrow in his voice. She had lost friends too, but she still had Willow, and Xander, and Dawn. "Angel...Gunn will be okay. And Wes..." Her voice faltered.

"At least he can be with Fred now. He hadn't been happy since she died."

"Willow mentioned her to me after she came here and restored your soul."

He stood up and walked over to the edge of the courtyard, absently picking at the night blooming jasmine planted there. "Fred was...she was pure, and sweet." His voice was lighter as he spoke of her. "When I first met her, she was crazy. She had spent 5 years in a hell dimension, as a slave. I saved her life, brought her back..." He turned and looked at her. "She was one of a kind. Special. Without her..." He stopped, he couldn't force himself to go on.

Her heart broke for him. "I'm sorry, Angel. I wish I could have done something."

He looked at her, his eyes hard. "You wouldn't, remember?! You didn't trust me anymore, I was working for Wolfram and Hart!"

She shook her head, confused. "I don't..."

"Giles told me, when I called to talk to Willow, to get her to come here. Nobody trusted me anymore. Andrew told me the same thing when he came to get the rogue slayer!" His voice dropped to a whisper. "You told me."

She went to him, taking his hands in hers. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him. "Angel...I...I lied. I lied to you. It hurt, seeing you with Faith, and I wanted to hurt you. But it was all a lie! I've trusted you since the day you told me who you were. When I lay down the crossbow, and offered my life to you. And you didn't take it." She touched his cheek. "When you killed your sire to save me."

His words were tearing him apart inside. "Buffy..."

"I didn't know, I swear!" Tears came to her eyes, and he reached up and wiped them away. "Giles never told me you called. I would have helped if I could have."

"It didn't matter anyway. She...she couldn't be saved."

She pulled him to her, bringing her arms around him. "I'm sorry, Angel. I'm so sorry. And it does matter!" She pulled back and looked up at him. "I never wanted you to think I didn't trust you, that I didn't love you." She reached up on her tiptoes, and kissed him. "And I'm going to stay here, help you get through this. We will figure out what happened, Angel. Find out whether the fight's over, or whether it's just starting." She laid her head on his chest. "And no matter what, I'll be here for you."

He smiled down at her. "You still my girl?"

"Always."

**Okay, okay, I know, more sentimental crap, but what can I say, that's just me! I do have a plan, don't worry, it may take a little while to get there, but it'll happen. R&R! Oh, and thanks red, for your awesome reviews and words of encouragement!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada.**

**Okay, I know the last two were short. I hope his is long enough for ya! **

Buffy woke before Angel the next morning. Moving quietly so as not to wake him, she quickly got dressed and made her way downstairs. The lobby was deserted, but she followed voices down a little used hallway. She paused in the doorway of a huge room, apparantly once used as a ballroom. Faith, Spike, and Ilyria were there, along with the slayers. They were training, and Buffy watched for a few moments, before deciding they had things under control. She turned and walked back to the lobby.

As she reached the lobby, she saw Connor, standing there, his back to her, looking up the stairs, as if deciding whether to go up or not. Connor. Angel's son. Willow had told her about him, the miracle child of two vampires. The child that grew up in a hell dimension, 18 years in just a few short weeks. The child that she wished with all her heart was hers.

Angel had explained to her last night about the deal he had made with Wolfram and Hart, to erase his memories, and the memories of all those at Angel Investigations. He wanted to give Connor a new life, one with only good memories, memories of a loving childhood, a family. But now he had the old memories back, mixed in with the new ones.

Connor seemed to feel her gaze on him, and he turned. "So, you're Buffy."

"Guilty."

Connor studied her for a moment. He had, of course, heard of her. Whispered conversations between Fred, Gunn, and Wes, back before he had his memory wiped. And Faith had told him some, when she had come here to save Angel. He hadn't really wanted to hear the stories then, he had hated Angelus, but now he was intrigued. "The slayer that fell in love with a vampire."

Buffy smiled. "Guilty again." She moved toward him.

"So, are you and my dad getting back together?"

Buffy stopped. The kid certainly was straightforward. "Yeah." She took a deep breath, and went on. "Angel told me what happened to you, about your memories."

Connor shook his head. "It's like I have all these voices whispering inside my head. Holtz, telling me how evil Angelus is, Angel telling me that he wasn't that man anymore, that he loved me, and tried to get me back. Then there's the voices of the people I think of as my family. It's a little crazy."

Buffy could believe that. "Look, I can't even begin to imagine what you've gone through, but Angel...he's a good man. And I know he loves you."

He sighed. "I know. He gave me up so that I could have a better life, a normal life. To erase the horrible memories of growing up in hell. I'm thankful, really I am. I...It's just hard." He sighed again. "And I don't know how I feel about him. Or me, for that matter."

"But yet you showed up to fight with him. I think that shows exactly what kind of person you are. And, maybe, how you really feel about your father."

He shrugged. "Yeah. Maybe." He seemed to make a decison then, and turned and walked up the stairs.

BBBBBBBBB

Dawn and Spike walked down the hallway from the training room. "Have you seen Buffy this morning, Spike? 'Cuz I..." They rounded a corner and nearly ran into Buffy, coming the other way.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Dawn grabbed Buffy's arm, led her back down the hallway to the lobby, and sat down. "Where have you been?"

"Here and there."

"Here and there with Angel?" Dawn couldn't resist teasing her sister just a bit.

Buffy shook her head. "Ha ha, Dawn. No, Angel and Connor went to the hospital to see Gunn."

Spike sat down beside them. "So, how is old Charlie boy, anyway?"

"Angel said that he woke up briefly yesterday, but they're still not sure if he's gonna make it."

"Charlie's a fighter. He'll pull through. The last time I saw him, I didn't think he'd last 5 minutes. Here it is 2 days later, still kicking."

Buffy sighed. "I hope so. Angel's lost so much, Spike. I don't know if he can handle much more."

"It's so sad. I feel so sorry for Angel."

"Don't feel too bad, little bit. If the Shanshu prophecy comes true for him, Angel will be human again, and everybody will live happily ever after." Spike said this with just a trace of sarcasm.

Buffy froze, and stared at Spike. "What did you say?!"

Spike went on, oblivious to her shock. "Peaches doesn't seem to think either of us are going to get rewarded, mind you, but if that battle didn't count as the final apocalypse, I don't..." His voice trailed off as he finally saw Buffy's stunned look.

"Angel? Become human?!"

"He didn't tell you?"

She shook her head. "No." She looked at Spike. "This prophecy. What exactly did it say?"

"Well, I never actually saw it, but essentially, it said that the vampire with a soul would go through battles and a few apocalypses, and eventually he'd be rewarded. Become human."

Buffy tried to absorb everything, but she was floored. Why hadn't Angel ever told her? And why, after all he'd done, wouldn't the Powers That Be give him his reward? She stood up suddenly. "I have to go." She turned and walked out the doors.

Spike watched her go, a little hurt that she hadn't even considered that the prophecy was about him. Then he shrugged. Who was he kidding? He knew the prophecy was about Angel, and he knew one other thing. When it came to Buffy, he would always be second best.

BBBBBBBB

Buffy walked the streets of LA, lost in thought. So many thoughts were swirling around in her brain. A prophecy about Angel becoming human? And he hadn't told her. Why? She let her mind drift, remembering back to their perfect day, so long ago. Kissing him in the sunshine. Making love, with no worries of him becoming evil. She went further then, imagining walks in the sunlight, hand in hand. Picnics. Children. A normal life. To be with Angel, like a normal couple, doing all the things couples did.

She had to talk to him, ask him about the prophecy, but she didn't want to go to the hospital. She'd wait until tonight, when he got back.

She felt a shiver run down her spine, and she looked up. She stood in the shadow of a slightly collapsed building, evil emanating from it. A broken sign lay at her feet, and she could just make out the words. 'Wolfram and Hart'. The law firm that had been trying to ruin Angel for 5 years. The law firm that had finally succeeded in bringing him into the fold, bribing him with help for Connor. But their plan had backfired. Angel hadn't been corrupted. He hadn't turned evil, and instead had brought them to their knees.

She smiled slightly, thinking of Angel, of how strong he was. After all he'd been through, all that he'd lost, he still put everyone else first. As long as his friends were okay, and happy, he didn't care how miserable he was. Well, she was going to change all that. After all he'd done, he deserved to be happy. And she was going to make sure that happened.

The building was mostly intact, some walls crumbling, but she could clearly make out how intimidating it had been, still was, in fact. She felt drawn to it for some reason, and she walked slowly to what had been the front doors. She slipped through the opening.

She looked around slowly, noticing the stairs, still intact, rising up through the partially ruined building. She didn't know why she was here, just knew that it was something she had to do. She paused, then slowly started up the stairs. She continued climbing higher and higher, passing ruined offices, glass and debris everywhere.

She stopped as she reached a large open area, invisibly pulled toward a set of offices on her left. Books and papers were strewn everywhere, splintered wood and shattered glass littered the floor.

She stopped when she saw a man's body, lying beneath the rubble. His head was at a strange angle, and she knew his neck had been broken. She gingerly stepped around him, her eyes inadvertantly drawn to him, and she noticed the bite marks on his neck. She shuddered. Angel. Angel had killed this man. She wondered briefly if he was a member of the Black Thorn.

She shook her head and moved on, stepping through the ruined doorway of an office, immediately sensing Angel's presence. The office had been spacious, a long conference table, now ruined, on one end of the room, and a desk on the other. She could imagine him sitting here, and she sensed the despair he had felt, trying to do good in this haven of evil.

She heard a noise, and turned suddenly, pulling her stake out of her pocket, holding it up, ready to strike. A woman cowered before her, her straight, dirty blonde hair hanging in her eyes. Buffy lowered her hand slowly. The woman stood up, and her gaze flickered on Buffy for a moment. "Buffy Sommers."

Buffy started, hearing her own name coming from this stranger's lips. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

The woman smiled, a strange, bitter smile. "I know you. Angel's soul mate. His true love." She uttered a harsh laugh. "I'm Eve."

**Okay, please, please, please review! Oh, and I should have the next chapter up tomorrow. I'm done with my Bones fic, so I should be able to keep up on this one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Angel, Buffy, or anyone else. The story is mine, we all know Joss would never write a happy ending!**

**A/N I realized after I published this chapter, that some of it was deleted, so I had to redo it. **

Angel climbed the stairs from the basement of the Hyperion. Connor had left him at the hospital, going home to his parents. Gunn had been awake, still weak, but alive. His doctor had been cautiously optimistic about his chances of recovery.

Angel's heart felt lighter than it had in months. He was still worried about Wolfram and Hart, and what exactly had happened in the alley, but Gunn was alive, he and Connor were getting along, and Buffy was here with him.

"Angel."

Angel kept on walking through the lobby. "Not now, Spike. I'm in a good mood, and I don't want to ruin it, talking to you."

Spike followed him. "You're gonna lose it, anyway, you big pouf!"

Angel stopped and turned around, and Spike almost ran into him. "What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell Buffy about the Shanshu?"

Angel's eyes narrowed, and he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What did you tell her, Spike?"

Spike held up his hands. "Look, I didn't know that you hadn't told her! You can't blame this on me!"

Angel closed his eyes, trying to control his temper. Once he had calmed down, he opened them again and sighed. "Where is she?"

"Don't know, peaches. She went out for a walk about 2 hours ago." He smirked. "Guess you'll just have to wait for her to come back. Wouldn't want you to burst into flames now, would we?" He thought about it for a second, as he watched Angel heading for the stairs. "Wait! On second thought, have at it!"

BBBBBB

Buffy stared at the woman in front of her. "Is that name supposed to mean something to me? 'Cuz it really doesn't ring a bell."

"I was Angel's liaison to the Senior Partners."

"Was?"

Eve sighed. "It's a long story."

"Well, as fascinating as I'm sure your story is, I'm really not in the mood." Buffy walked toward the door.

"It's not over, you know."

Buffy stopped at her words. "What do you know?"

"Tell Angel that if he tells me where Lindsey is, I'll tell him everything he needs to know."

"Who's Lindsey?"

Eve shook her head. "Just tell him."

Buffy was confused, but she thought this woman might have the answers they were looking for. "How can he find you?"

She shrugged. "I'll be here."

Buffy looked at her. "You're staying here? In this ruined building?"

Eve looked at her. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

BBBBBBBBBB

Angel was in his office when Buffy walked into the hotel. He had spent the afternoon working with the slayers. Some of them were quite good, not on Buffy's level yet, but with training, they could be.

He was tempted to hide, he knew she was going to be mad, but he knew he would have to talk to her sooner or later. Spike. He couldn't believe that he had told her!

Angel hadn't wanted her to know about the prophecy, because he wanted her to get on with her life, to forget about him, fall in love, get married. Do all the things a normal girl should do. If she knew, she would have waited for him, and while he had wanted to be with her, spend his life with her, he couldn't do it. She deserved better, and besides, he didn't know how long it would take. When he had signed over the prophecy to the Circle of the Black Thorn, he was glad that he had never told her. She would never know what she had missed, what they had missed.

Now, thanks to Spike, she knew. And he had to come up with a way for her to realize that it would never happen, without letting her know what he had done. He had hurt her so much, and he knew that if she found out he had given it all up, once again serving the greater good instead of thinking of their happiness, she would be devastated. It seemed like everything he had ever done, all in her best interests, had ended up hurting her.

Angel watched her make her way upstairs. She obviously thought that he would be in the room. He had a short reprieve, and he used it to try to come up with a good lie, one she would believe, that wouldn't hurt her too much.

"Angel?" Buffy opened the door to the room, and walked inside. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, before realizing that he wasn't there. Against her better judgement, she had gone by the hospital, hoping to see him, but he hadn't been there, so she had come back. Maybe he was downstairs with the slayers.

Angel sat in the office, eyes closed, his back to the door. Buffy stood there for a moment, then.. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

He sighed and opened his eyes, spinning the chair around to face her. "Buffy..."

"Let me guess. You didn't want to get my hopes up, right?"

"Prophecies are...well, nothing is straightforward. There are always conditions, loopholes, and I just thought..."

"Thought that I wasn't strong enough to handle it?" Buffy moved forward, and he stood up.

Angel reached out to touch her, but she moved away. "Why do you always do this? Why do you always push me away?" She shook her head. "Even when we were apart, I always felt that if we ever needed each other, we'd both be there. When my mom died, you were there, when Willow brought me back, you were there, and when I was ready to fight the First, you were there again. But when you were having the dreams about Darla, you never bothered to tell me. You were going down a road that led to darkness, and maybe I could have helped, but you shut me out."

"Buffy, look I..."

"And now I find out that there's a prophecy that says you'll become human, that we can be together, and you don't even bother to let me know!"

"Buffy!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Listen to me, okay?" He reached out and caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you about Darla because I thought that I could handle it on my own, and I didn't want to involve you in the mess I made. And I didn't tell you about the prophecy, because..." He took a deep breath. "...because I wasn't sure if it was real. I didn't want to get your hopes up, just to have to knock them down again."

Buffy looked into his eyes, and she could see the truth there, but she also knew there was something else, something he didn't want to tell her. "Angel, what is it? What don't you want to tell me?"

Angel dropped his hands and turned away. "Nothing. That's everything."

"There is something. I can tell." She stood there, staring at his back, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't she sighed. "Okay, you don't want to tell me." She turned, intending to leave, but his voice, whispering her name, made her pause.

"Buffy..." She turned, and he was standing there, staring at her, a hurt look in his eyes. "Please don't go. I...I'm sorry."

"Angel..." She made her way to him, stopping as she reached him, taking his hands in hers.

"I just...I can't talk about it right now, okay? I think...I don't think the prophecy is going to come true, and I'd just rather let it go for now."

"But we could..." She searched his face, seeing the despair written there, and she stopped. "Okay. You win, for now. But we will talk about this."

He nodded. He knew she wouldn't stop until he told her, but he just couldn't deal with it right now. "So." He tried to attempt to change the subject. "Where'd you go this afternoon, anyway?"

Buffy suddenly remembered her walk, and her odd meeting with the woman at Wolfram and Hart. "Actually, I think I met an old...aquaintance of yours."

He smiled slightly. "Really? Who might that be?"

"She said her name was Eve."

**Okay, sorry I didn't get this up sooner, but I was kind of struggling with this chapter, and it didn't go exactly like I wanted it to. Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or Buffy, blah, blah, blah.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they are much appreciated. Oh, and to Imzadi, who inquired about whether Lindsey will be making an appearance, I'm really not sure. I wasn't expecting Eve to show up, but once I started writing, it just came to me, so who knows?**

"Eve?" Angel looked up suddenly. "Where did you see Eve?"

Buffy braced herself for the argument she knew was coming. "I went to Wolfram and Hart."

Angel felt a stab of fear. He didn't want her anywhere near that place. Until he knew exactly what happened, and if the Senior Partners were planning any more surprises, he needed everyone to keep their distance. "I don't want you anywhere near there!" The words came out harsher than he had intended.

She glared at him. "I can take care of myself, Angel! I've been doing it for 6 years now without you, and I'm doing just fine..."

"Buffy, you died! I don't exactly call that fine!"

"That was...that was different!" She started pacing the office. "And besides, that was a while ago. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself now!"

"Buffy!" He grabbed her arm to stop her, and turned her to face him. "I know you can, but I also know what the Senior Partners can do! They almost destroyed me, and the would've won that last battle if the Powers That Be hadn't stepped in!" He looked into her eyes, and his voice lowered to a whisper. "I can't lose you again, Buffy."

Her anger melted away at his words. "I'm not going anywhere, Angel."

Angel sighed and kept hold of her arm for a moment, then let it drop. "I'm sorry. Maybe I overreacted, but..."

"It's okay. I didn't plan on going there, I just kinda ended up there, and something seemed to draw me in."

Angel sat down behind his desk, and pulled her into his lap. "So, what did Eve say?"

Buffy curled up on his lap. "She said that it's not over. That she can tell us what we want to know, if you tell her where someone named Lindsey is."

Angel just shook his head. "She doesn't want to know. Besides, I don't trust her."

"But Angel, if she can tell us what the Senior Partners are planning..."

"She can't. She's not a part of them anymore."

"But..."

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out without her help."

BBBBBBBBBBB

"Spike?" Faith's voice echoed down the basement steps. "Are you down here?"

Spike moved out of the shadows. "What do you want?"

"Gee, is that any way to greet a girl? I thought you English were supposed to be very suave."

He didn't answer, just shook his head and went back to brooding in the shadows.

"Still moping over B?"

Still no answer.

"If you're not careful, people are going to start mistaking you for Angel. You're really starting to hone your brooding skills!"

"I am NOT like Angel! And I'm not moping over Buffy, either!"

She laughed. She loved giving him a hard time about Angel. They really were as different as night and day in most respects, but they did have a little more in common than they thought. Namely, Buffy. "C'mon, Spike! I've got 30 slayers waiting upstairs for you!"

Spike shook his head. "Get Angel to do it. I'm done. This 'saving the world' crap isn't for me."

Faith walked over to him. "Look, Spike, we need you. You were helping Angel before, what's the problem now?"

Spike looked at her carefully. She almost sounded...sincere. "You really have gotten soft, haven't you, luv? I thought you were this badass slayer, and now look at you. Angel really did beat the bad right out of you, didn't he?"

"Are you tryin' to piss me off, Spike? 'Cuz I gotta tell ya, it's working!" She leaned up right in his face. "Listen, Spike, I've had just about enough of your 'poor me, Buffy loves Angel and not me' shit! You already knew that, now you just need to grow up and get over it! Deal with it! We need you! If that battle was any indication of the things to come, we need everyone, and that means you're gonna have to help train these slayers! They're our only hope of winning this thing!"

"Faith..."

"And another thing! This stuff about some prophecy where the vampire with a soul becomes human? Just because the damn thing probably applies to Angel, and not you, doesn't give you the right to just give up! Is that the only reason you were fighting in the first place?!"

"No, Faith, I..."

"You're so afraid of becoming Angel, that you don't want anyone to know that you actually care! That, even though it's not beating, you actually have a heart! I mean..."

Her words abruptly stopped as Spike's lips met hers.

**Okay, sorry about the language, but you know Faith! Anywho, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Angel, Buffy or any of the characters, but a girl can dream, can't she?**  
**Thanks to everyone for your reviews! It's why I write! That and the fact that if I don't the little voice inside my head won't leave me alone!**

One minute Faith was kissing him back, the next minute, Spike was on the floor. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?!" Spike picked himself up off the floor, rubbing his cheek where her fist had hit him.

"Me?!" Faith stared at him incredulously. "What about you? Why the hell did you kiss me?!"

He shrugged. "Well, I had to find some way to shut you up!"

She moved toward him menacingly, and he unconciously backed up. "You wanna back that up there, Blondie Bear?!"

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" He gave her a smug smile. "Besides, you liked it. You kissed me back!"

She shook her head. "Unconcious reflex, nothing more!" She turned suddenly and started back up the stairs. "Don't get your hopes up Spike. I'm not interested in being your rebound girl!"

BBBBBBBBB

The late afternoon sun was casting a glow over the courtyard of the Hyperion. Buffy sat on the bench, letting the sunlight warm her face. Someday soon, Angel would be able to be there beside her. She vowed she would find a way to make sure the prophecy came true.  
She felt a presence, and turned to see Faith walking out towards her, looking a little bewildered. "Faith? Is everything okay?"

"Um, yeah. I"m fine." Faith shook off thoughts of Spike, and sat down next to Buffy. "So, what's up, B? Did you and Angel figure out what happened in the alley yet? Are more demons gonna be making an appearance in the next week or so?"

Buffy shook her head. "I don't know, Faith. We might have a lead on some answers, but..." She paused, then continued on. "Angel doesn't seem to think the source is reliable."

"Well, his instincts are usually right. I'm sure you'll figure it out, though." She looked around. "So, where is he, anyway? I thought since you two were back together, he wouldn't wanna let you out of his sight."

Buffy shrugged. "He went out a while ago. He didn't say where he was going." Faith just looked at her strangely. "He doesn't have to report to me everytime he goes somewhere, Faith!" Faith didn't say anything, but Buffy saw the sympathy in her eyes. "It's not like anything's really changed, anyhow. Not yet, anyway."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." Buffy shook off her thoughts. "I never got a chance to thank you, Faith."

The slayer shrugged. "For what?"

"For getting the slayers together. For meeting me here. For helping Angel."

"Hey, no problem, B. I'd do anything for Angel, you know that." She caught Buffy's look. "You know what I mean! He's saved my life more than once. Besides, I did it for you, too." She glanced away, then turned back. "You...you forgave me. For what I was, what I did. I'm not going to forget that, you know. And nothing I say is ever gonna change anything, but...well, I'm sorry."

Buffy smiled. "I'm just glad you're back. I...I missed you." She laughed. "Wow, I never thought I'd be saying that!"

Faith joined in her laughter. "Thanks, B! You're one of a kind!" She mimicked Giles. "'One girl in all the world...'"

"Not anymore, thanks to my many deaths. And Willow, of course." She stood up. "Speaking of Willow. I've got to find her and get her to help me in my next project."

"Something to do with Angel, I'm sure."

Buffy just smiled and walked into the hotel.

Faith took a deep breath, trying to get her thoughts in order. She couldn't get Spike or his kiss off her mind. Even while she had been talking to Buffy, it had been there, in the back of her mind. She stood up. She needed to go find some demons, get in a good fight to get her mind off him. No matter how much she respected Buffy, she was NOT going to become her, falling for a vampire with a soul! She took off down the street, ignoring the voice inside her head telling her that it was already too late.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nope, just checked, and I still don't own them!**

**Just a note: I know that when Lorne shot Lindsey, we were made to believe that he did it on Angel's orders, but that just doesn't feel right to me. He would have known he needed every person he could for the fight, so I'm just going on my gut feeling that there was something more to that story that Joss didn't tell us. This is just my own version of what could have happened, so I apologize if I offend anyone.**

"Eve?" Angel stepped through the ruined doorway of his old office at Wolfram and Hart. "I know you're here." He looked around, searching the shadows for her.

"Angel."

He turned around and saw her, looking almost exactly like she had the last time he had seen her, 3 days ago. "Eve. I got your message."

She kept her distance from him. "Where's Lindsey?"

"I don't know."

"Liar!" Her voice rose, and she lunged at him. "What did you do?!"

Angel grabbed her as she reached him. "Eve, I didn't do anything, I swear!" She ignored his words, trying to tear herself from his grasp. "He didn't make it to the alley, that's all I know!"

She stopped struggling, and he released her. She stepped back and shook her head. "I knew he shouldn't have gone." "He didn't trust you."

"I didn't trust him, either. All I know is, he completed his mission, but he didn't show up in the alley." He shook his head. "He was with Lorne."

She looked at him hopefully. "Does Lorne know what happened?"

"Lorne left. He said that he wasn't coming back after the mission." Angel sighed. "Look, Eve. You just need to accept it. Lindsey's dead, and he's not coming for you."

She turned away, but not before he saw the tears shining in her eyes. He felt sorry for her, despite everything that she and Lindsey had done to him. "I'm sorry, Eve."

"I gave up immortality for him, and this is what I get." She turned back to face Angel. "I should have known."

"Look, why don't you come back to the hotel. It's got to be better than staying here."

"You don't care about me! You just want me to tell you what I know."

Angel walked over to her. "Believe it or not, Eve, I do care." He gently took her arm, and this time she didn't pull away. "Come on. Let's go."

BBBBBBBB

Buffy knocked on Willow's door. "Willow?"

Willow opened the door, a book in her hand. "Hey, Buffy. Come on in." Willow moved aside, and Buffy walked in, closing the door behind her. She looked around the room, noting the numerous books open on the bed and table, and turned to Willow. "What's all this?" 

"Well, I told you. I'm still looking for a way to bind Angel's soul to him permanantly." She smiled at Buffy's surprised look. "I told you I would."

"Well, yeah, Will, but..." She stopped, and smiled at her. "Thanks, Will."

"No problem." She walked over to the bed, and picked up one of the books lying there. "I've also been researching the Mohra demon, and I think I've got a lead! It says here that..."

"Willow, that's great, but I kinda need you to help me with something else."

"But Buffy, I thought you wanted Angel human!"

"I do, Will, but I think I've already found the answer. But I need your help."

"Well, sure, Buffy. Anything for you." She walked over and sat at the table, motioning for Buffy to sit as well. "And I want to help Angel."

Buffy sat down. "I really, really appreciate what you're doing, Willow. You know that, right?" Willow nodded, and she continued. "I need you to help me contact the Powers That Be."

"What? Buffy,...why?" Willow shook her head.

Buffy told her everything she had learned about the prophecy. Willow listened incredulously. "You mean that Angel's supposed to be rewarded? Become human?' Buffy nodded. "I don't...well, what if it already happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean before. When you came to LA, and the demon made him human. Maybe...maybe that was his reward, but he gave it up."

Buffy shook her head. "The Oracles told him that it was a fluke. That the Powers That Be hadn't intended for it to happen, so that couldn't have been it." She took a deep breath, and looked back at Willow. "So, will you help me?"

"You know I will, Buffy, but...I'm not sure I can. The Powers That Be, well, I've never heard of them talking to mortals before."

Buffy looked at her, determination in her eyes. "They'll talk to me Will. I'll make sure of it."

BBBBBBBB

"Faith?" Spike walked out into the courtyard. The sun had gone down a few hours ago, and a cool breeze was blowing, sending the scent of jasmine in the air.

Faith sat in the shadows, thinking. She had walked around downtown all afternoon, not encountering anything more evil than a boy throwing stones at a stray cat. While that was good for the city itself, it still left her without an outlet for her feelings. Now Spike had found her, and she really wasn't sure what to do. She sighed. "What do you want, Spike?"

"I just wanted to, uh..apologize. For this afternoon."

She turned to him. "Well, you should." She folded her hands across her chest. "Like I said, I don't want to be your 'Buffy replacement'."

"What?" Spike shook his head. "Is that what you think?" She started to answer, but he interrupted. "Anyway, I wasn't apologizing for kissing you, luv."

"No? Then what exactly were you apologizing for?"

"For what I said about you. And for saying that I was through helping. I was just...angry." He sat down beside her. "You were right about one thing, luv. There is a battle ahead, and we are going to need the slayers." He turned to her. "And I want to help."

"Good." Faith stood up, walking over to the edge of the courtyard. His nearness flustered her. "So, anyway. Where's you pal Ilyria?"

"The last I knew, she was with the slayers. It's a good thing she likes to fight. She's going to be a big help with training."

"What's her story, anyway?"

"She used to be some ancient god. She was summoned here, and took over Fred's body."

Faith heard his voice crack as he spoke Fred's name. "I'm sorry about Fred. I liked her."

"Everybody liked her. She was...like sunshine. And since that's something I'm not able to enjoy, well..." His voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry."

Spike shook it off. "Yeah, well, anyway. Ilyria used to be almost invicible, then she lost most of her powers. She's still pretty strong, though."

Faith walked back over to him. "It's a good thing she's on our side."

"Yeah. Now, about that kiss..."

She turned around and walked away. "Let it go, Spike. Just let it go."

He watched her walk away. He wasn't sure he could let it go. That kiss had affected him, and he had no idea why. Kissing Faith wasn't like anything he'd ever felt before. Not with Dru, and not with Buffy either. He shook his head. He couldn't have just died, like a real hero. Appparently hell wasn't good enough for him. No, someone had to bring him back, force him to join forces with Angel, of all people, and then, as if that wasn't enough, he had to watch the woman he thought he loved get together with his sworn enemy! And now this! 'Somebody really must hate me!'

**Loved it? Hated it? Let me know, I love reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything! Wish I owned DB (who doesn't?)!**

**Thanks again for the kind reviews. Glad you're enjoying my version!**

Buffy was in the lobby, talking to Spike and Dawn, when Angel walked in, Eve following behind him.

"What the bloody hell is she doing here?!"

Buffy followed Spike's gaze. "Eve."

Spike looked at her curiously. "How do you know Eve?"

She didn't answer, just made her way across the lobby to the two of them. Spike and Dawn followed her. "Angel?"

Angel turned to them, and Eve hung back, looking lost. "You brought her here? Have you lost your bloody mind?!"

"Not now, Spike!' Angel turned to Dawn. "Dawn, could you help Eve find a room?"

Dawn looked at the two vampires. She didn't know what was going on, who this woman was, but she sensed that it was best to just do what Angel wanted. "Sure." She took Eve's arm. "Come with me." She led the way up the stairs, Eve following along, still not saying anything.

Buffy watched for a moment, then turned to Angel. "I thought you said she couldn't help us?"

"She probably can't, but I couldn't just leave her there."

Spike turned on Angel. "What the bloody hell is going on here? How.."

"Buffy found her at Wolfram and Hart."

"That doesn't explain why you brought her here!"

Angel was slowly getting angry. "Look, Spike, I don't have to explain anything to you! This is MY hotel, and I don't need you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!"

Buffy stepped between them. "Wait!" She looked at Spike. 'What's going on?"

"Gee, I don't know, pet. Eve and her boyfriend brought me back, to play with my mind, and Angel's, then tried to kill him! Not that it would bother me, but..."

"Shut up Spike! You don't..."

"And then you brought Lindsey into this fight, and while I thought you were a ponce for doing it, he did follow through, amazingly enough. But Eve? She's a direct link to the Senior Partners!"

"Exactly! She claims to know what's next. I'm not sure I believe her, but it's worth a shot!"

Spike shook his head. "And why would she tell us?"

"Because she's got nothing left to lose."

Buffy had watched this exchange warily, ready to step in if it came to blows. She knew that no matter what they were actually fighting about, some of the tension between them was because of her. She hated that, wished she could do something about it, but she knew she couldn't. They would either work it out, or they wouldn't. It was something they would have to do own their own.

Spike shook his head. "Fine, but it's your funeral." He walked away, but couldn't resist a parting shot. "Don't expect me to weep for you, Peaches!"

Buffy sighed and watched him go, then turned to Angel. "What did Spike mean? Eve and Lindsey tried to kill you?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He turned and walked up the stairs toward his room.

"Don't worry about it?!" she echoed, following him up the stairs, and down the hall, stopping at his door. "Angel?" She waited as he opened the door, then followed him inside.

Angel turned to her. "Look, Buffy, there's nothing to worry about. I promise." He pulled her into his arms.

"But..."

He stopped her words with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, losing herself in his kiss. In her whole life, noone else had ever made her feel this way. His kiss made her feel alive, his touch set her on fire. When she was in his arms, she could actually believe that everything would work out okay. That they could one day be happy.

Angel felt her surrender to him, and he pulled her closer. It amazed him how much she loved him, trusted him. After all that he'd done to her, she still wanted to be with him. God, he loved her. The only happiness he'd ever found in his long life had been with her.

He finally broke the kiss, and gazed into her eyes. They were clouded with desire, and he stepped back, dropping his arms to his sides. They couldn't afford to lose control.

Buffy felt the loss as he moved away from her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. It would be too easy to get carried away. "Angel..." Her voice trailed off, she didn't remember what she had been about to say.

He reached out and ran his fingers down her cheek. "Please don't worry. I'm pretty sure that Lindsey's dead, and I can take care of myself." He smiled slightly. "I'm not quite as strong as you, my love, but I can hold my own."

She smiled back at him. "I know. It's just..." She didn't finish, just stepped back to him, wrapping her arms around him, and laying her head on his chest.

His arms went around her, and he held her, wondering, not for the first time, what he had ever done in his life, that made him deserve her.

BBBBBBBBBB

The next few days passed uneventfully. Eve stayed in her room, refusing to talk. Angel was reminded of Fred, when they had first brought her back from Pylea. For 3 months she had stayed in her room, too afraid to venture out, until he had come back from his retreat.

Faith, Spike, Ilyria and Buffy had continued to train the slayers. Dawn and Xander were still taking care of the wounded, which was now down to just 2. 5 had been well enough to join the others training, and 1 had died.

Willow had stopped looking for a binding spell for Angel's soul, instead concentrating on her efforts on getting Buffy in touch with the Powers That Be. She still wasn't sure about this, but it's what Buffy wanted, and besides, maybe they could get some answers about the final battle, and what more was to come. She thought she might have found a way, but she hadn't told Buffy yet. It was dangerous, and Willow wanted to make sure she could do it.

Connor had stopped in a few times, talking to Angel, and watching the slayers. He joined in once or twice, wanting to learn to fight as well as Buffy and Angel. And Gunn was getting better. Angel had been so relieved the day before, when the doctor's told him he would probably be able to leave the hospital in another week.

BBBBBBBBBBB

Buffy's footsteps echoed down the hall, stoppping when she reached the last door on the right. Looking in the sterile, white room, she noticed the machines, sitting dormant in the corner, and the young black man lying in the bed, looking out the window.

He turned as he felt her presence in the doorway, taking in the petite frame, and long blonde hair. "Buffy, right?"

She nodded, stepping into the room. "The one and only."

Gunn smiled, waving her in. "Angel left a little while ago."

"Yeah, I know. I...I was kinda hoping I could maybe talk to you."

"Sure." He pointed to the empty chair by his bed. "Sit down."

She sat, struggling to put her thoughts in order. "You look good."

He laughed. "Yeah. You'd never guess that a week ago, I was on death's door."

She couldn't quite force a smile. "But you made it."

"Thanks to you."

She shook her head. "No, thanks to Willow."

He let it go, not voicing the fact that if she hadn't brought them, he would have died.

Buffy was silent for a moment, then took a deep breath. "You're probably wondering what I'm doing here."

Gunn shrugged. "I kinda figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

"The truth is, I'm not even sure I know. I mean, I guess it's just...you're the only one left from Angel's life here in LA. And it's hard for him."

Gunn understood. "He blames himself."

"Yeah."

He sighed. "I've never seen anyone pile on the guilt the way he does."

"200 plus years of baggage tends to do that to you."

"He didn't force us. We chose. He knows that."

"I know, but still...he feels responsible. For everything. Cordy, Wes. Fred." She paused, then smiled at him. "Thank God you survived. Your the only one he has left."

Gunn laughed. "Well, he's still got Spike."

She smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, that's a great comfort to him!"

When the laughter died, he looked at her. "I wouldn't worry too much about Angel, Buffy. I'm okay, and he's got you. And Connor."

Buffy looked at him, trying to read his face. "Connor...?"

"I know he's Angel's son."

"Do you remember?"

Gunn shook his head. "He told me. After Wes got his memories back, Angel told Lorne and I the truth."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Hey, Wolfram and Hart messed with my mind more than once. I'm okay with it, as long as it helped the kid. From what Angel told me, he was pretty over the edge."

She nodded. "So he tells me."

"Wes, he took it hard, remembering what he did, the part he played in all of it."

They both sat in silence for a few moments, then Buffy stood. "I should probably get going."

Gunn smiled. "It was nice to finally meet you, Buffy. You're a legend around Angel Investigations, you know."

She chuckled. "I think you've probably heard the souped up version!"

He laughed with her. "So, you're gonna be sticking around for a while?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I guess I'll see you when I get out of here, then."

Buffy reached out and took his hand. "I'm glad he had you." Her eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them away. "All of you. He deserves..." Her voice broke, and she took a moment to get herself under control. "He deserves happiness, even if he doesn't believe it. And I'm glad he had friends, people he could trust. People he could count on." Gunn just nodded. "Bye, Gunn."

She turned and walked out, and he watched her leave. It was no wonder Angel loved her. She was an incredible woman.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own Angel, don't own Buffy, don't own DB or SMG, but I do own a wonderful collection of DVD's!**

**Thanks again to all my faithful reviewers! I love you guys! **

"Good block, Laura!" Faith called encouragement to the young slayer. "Always keep them on the defensive!"

"She's getting better."

Faith turned at the sound of Spike's voice. "They all are." She took a step back, away from him. Ever since their kiss, she had tried to avoid being too close to him. The feelings she felt whenever she was near him unnerved her.

Spike noted the odd way she was acting. "You okay, pet?"

Faith shook her head. "I'm fine! I just...I have to...see Buffy!" She turned and practically ran out of the room.

Spike watched her go, wondering why she was acting so strangely. It couldn't be because of their kiss, could it? She seemed to be avoiding him lately, and he found that he missed her, more than he cared to admit. He had tried to ignore the feeling, but it was impossible. He shook his head. What was it with him and slayers? Kill 2, kiss 2. Still, he knew he had to sort this out once and for all.

He called out to Ilyria. "Hey, Blue! Can you handle this for awhile?"

Ilyria turned her intense blue eyes to him. "Everything is under control. You are dismissed."

Spike just shrugged. He wasn't sure he was ever going to get used to the strangeness that was Ilyria.

BBB

Faith practically ran through the lobby and down the stairs to the basement. God, she needed a fight! What the hell was wrong with her?! She didn't feel anything for Spike! Okay, maybe she did admire him a little. He could fight almost as good as Angel, and he had gone through a lot to restore his soul. Of course, that was more to win Buffy than anything else, but still... He was one of the good guys now.

She walked past the cage that had held Angelus, to the corner where a punching bag hung. Just what she needed to get the whole Spike thing out of her system.

BBB

Spike heard the noises coming from the basement, and started down the steps. He paused at the bottom, watching her for a moment. Faith's dark hair was pulled back from her face, and her body moved gracefully as she delivered punches and kicks with smooth, fluid movements.

He realized as he watched her why he was attracted to her. She was beautiful, yes, but it was combined with fire and spirit, grace and strength that was a joy to watch. And, of course, if he was going to be honest with himself, that spark of bad in her really turned him on.

Faith was so intent on beating out her frustrations that she didn't notice him standing behind her. She was on autopilot, throwing punches and kicks with deadly accuracy. She spun around suddenly, knocking into Spike, sending them both crashing to the floor.

Faith landed on top of Spike, facing him. Her body was pressed against his, their faces inches apart. Her pulse was racing, and she was breathing heavily from her exertions. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her thoughts. She had to get up, get away from him before... 'Screw it' she thought. She leaned down and met his lips.

Spike's passion consumed him as she lay on top of him. When her lips pressed against his, he lost himself, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

Faith's body was on fire from his touch. She slid her hands under his shirt, running them up his chest. They broke the kiss briefly, discarding their clothes, then resumed their kiss. His hands roamed he body, and she moaned, pressing her body closer to him. Spike rolled her over and entered her, never breaking their passionate kiss.

Their lovemaking was frantic, passion ruling them. When their release came, they both cried out, then collapsed on the cold floor, arms and legs entwined.

Faith lay there, heart pounding, thoughts muddled. Slowly she came to her senses, realizing where she was, who she was with. She pulled away from him, grabbing her clothes and pulling them on hurriedly.

Spike sat up, watching her. "What...?"

"Don't say a word, Spike!" She stood up and looked down at him. "It was just sex! That's all, just sex!" She turned and hurried up the stairs, but not before his words reached her ears.

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, luv. You might even start to believe it!"

**Okay, I really didn't start out to write an entire Faith/Spike chapter, but, well...I kinda got carried away! Gotta listen to the voices inside your head! You write what they tell you to write! Don't worry, more B/A fluff next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so a nice fluffy B/A chapter! Thanks to all my faithful readers, I hope you enjoy!**

"Buffy, behind you!" Angel ducked a blow from the vamp to his left, then drove the stake he held into his heart.

Buffy heard Angel's warning, turning just in time to dust the vamp that had been creeping up behind her. They both turned to the last one, who, after one look, took off down the alley. Angel threw his stake with deadly accuracy, and the vamp was dusted.

Angel turned to her. "Are you okay?"

"Right as rain." The had been patrolling the past few nights, but it had been quiet, and tonight they had been caught off guard. "Well, it looks like quiet time is over."

"We didn't expect it to last forever. That would have been too easy."

Buffy slipped her hand in his. "Still, it was nice while it lasted." Angel didn't reply, just squeezed her hand and and started to walk down the alley. "Tomorrow night I want to bring some of the slayers out. They're getting a little restless."

They walked in silence for a while, heading back toward the hotel. Angel had been like this ever since she had found out about the prophecy, even more quiet than usual. She knew something was bothering him, but he wouldn't talk to her about it.

She sighed, looking up at him. The moonlight reflected off his features, covering his face in shadows. She let her thoughts drift back to their perfect day, remembering their kiss in the sunlight. The way the sun had hit his face, bathing him in a warm glow. The image was forever etched in her memory.

Angel felt her gaze, and he stopped and turned to her. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "I...It's nothing." She turned away, but not before he saw the unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"Buffy?"

She didn't answer, just let go of his hand, making her way quickly through the courtyard and into the hotel.

Angel sighed. He knew what was wrong. She wanted to know about the prophecy, and he hadn't come up with a convincing lie. And truthfully, he didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to hurt her, either. He'd already done enough of that. He started after her.

Buffy had reached the suite by the time he caught up to her. She was standing on the balcony, looking out over the darkened street below. He came up behind her, slipping his arms around her. She leaned back against him, resting her head against his chest.

He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on her neck, tracing her scar, and she shivered. Guilt washed over him again as he thought of what he had done, what could have happened.

She turned in his arms. "Angel, please" she whispered.

"I signed away the prophecy." He watched as shock and confusion flooded her features. "What?"

He broke away from her and turned. He couldn't bear to see the look in her eyes. He felt her hand on his arm, and he sighed. "I did a lot of evil things to get into the Circle of the Black Thorn. I hurt my friends, made them believe I was evil again. Lied to them. I even killed an innocent man, but it worked. I thought I was in." Her grip on his hand tightened, but he pulled away, and sat down on the bed.

"But, being the evil beings that they were, they didn't trust me. The questioned my motives, that maybe I had done what I had to bring on the apocolypse. To get my reward." He let out a harsh laugh. "Which is exactly what I had done."

Buffy sat down beside him on the bed, and took his hand. This time, when he tried to pull away, she held on. "Angel. Look at me."

He shook his head. "They handed me the prophecy, told me to prove that I was sincere. To sign it away. So I did. I didn't expect to survive, anyway." He finally looked up and met her eyes. "I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to know that I chose the fight over you. Again."

Buffy took his face in her hands. "Angel. There's one thing wrong with that logic." She thought for a moment. "Well, two things, actually. One, if you weren't fighting, trying to atone for what Angelus did, you wouldn't be the man I fell in love with." She dropped her arms to her sides, and stood up. "And two, do you really think that some great evil can take away a reward given to you by a higher power?!"

"Buffy." Angel stood up. "You have to let it go. It's not going to happen. It's..."

"Angel, this is a prophecy, not some cheap magic trick! Do you remember, after you were brought back from hell, and you got those dreams? You thought the first had brought you back to kill me, to become Angelus again."

"I remember, but I don't know what it has to do with..."

"Because it wasn't true! Evil didn't bring you back, evil didn't have anything to do with the prophecy, and evil can't just take it away!" Buffy turned and started pacing the floor. "The Powers That Be brought you back to fight, to make amends. And to reward you."

Angel grabbed her arm, stopping her and turning her towards him. "Then why didn't it work? How much more do I have to atone for?" He shook his head. "Why am I still dead?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm gonna find out."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Buffy, what..." She stopped his words with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

Angel forgot everything as he lost himself in her kiss. He pulled her down on the bed with him, his hands caressing her body. She shivered, overcome with the emotions he woke in her body. She broke the kiss, trying to catch her breath. "Angel..."

"I know." He trailed soft kisses down her neck, then pulled her closer. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he buried his face in her hair, breathing in the soft scent of her shampoo. He held her in his arms, thinking of their forgotten day, and he knew that, right now, at this moment, if he had to make the choice all over again, he would stay with her, and make the most of the time they had together.

**There you go! As much B/A fluff as I could manage, since they can't actually do anything! Yet!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Angel, cuz if I did, 1) it would still be on the air, and 2) I wouldn't have time to write, I'd never leave the bedroom! lol!**

**Thanks to my faithful readers, you guys are awesome! I have a few more issues to work out, (something really bothered me in BtVS that I want to address), and then we'll see what we can do about our favorite forbidden couple!!!**

"Hey Willow! Have you seen our favorite slayer around anywhere?"

Willow turned to Xander from the book that she had been researching. "I thought she was downstairs with the slayers."

Xander shook his head. "Nope. I was just down there."

Willow shrugged. "Well, there's only one other place I would imagine that she'd be."

"Yeah. With Angel." Xander couldn't seem to keep the resentment out of his voice. "I still don't know what she sees in him, anyway."

"Xander..."

"I mean, sure, he's got this whole 'being dead' thing going for him, we know how romantic that can be!" His voice dripped with sarcasm as he went on.

"Xander."

"Who needs a boyfriend with a heart that actually beats, when you can have one that drinks blood and broods all day!"

Willow's eyes widened as she looked behind him, and she tried once more to get him to stop. "Xander, you have to..."

"Sure, Angel's a great guy! He's..."

"He's what, Xander?" Buffy voice was deceptively quiet.

Xander spun around, coming face to face with her. "I...um,..."

Buffy stared at him. "Well come on. You were on a roll, there. There's gotta be more that you wanted to say."

Willow stood up. "I'm just...gonna..." She slipped by Buffy and out the door, closing it softly behind her.

"Hey look, Buffy! I'm just telling it like it is! A slayer in love with a vampire! It's just crazy! Romanticize it however you want, he's a demon, a monster!"

"How dare you! You have no idea what I've been through! What Angel's been through!"

"No, I don't, but then again, I've never killed anyone!"

Buffy reached out and slapped him. Xander looked at her in shock, his hand covering his cheek. "Buffy..."

"Oh, God! Xander I..." Tears came to her eyes, but she brushed them away absentmindedly. "I'm sorry. It's just..." She turned her back to him, trying to get her emotions under control. When she turned back to him, her eyes were dry. "I'm sorry Xander. Sorry that I couldn't love you, the way you loved me."

"Buffy, I..."

She didn't let him finish. "But that doesn't give you the right to hate Angel. To do the things you did to him. When he turned, you were all for killing him. Never mind that maybe Willow could actually do the spell, give him back his soul, you just wanted him dead! No matter what it would do to me."

"It didn't matter that he saved my life, and yours, countless times. All the good that he had done as Angel flew out the window when he lost his soul. You couldn't see the man behind the demon." She shook her head. "No, that's not right. You didn't want to see it. You just wanted him out of the picture." She closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. "No matter if it broke my heart in the process."

Xander didn't know what to say. She was right. He hadn't cared.

"You never told me that Willow was trying the spell again. So I wasn't prepared. I didn't have time to come to grips with the fact that it wasn't Angelus I might have to kill to save the world. And it wasn't. It was Angel." The tears were back, now running down her cheeks, and she did nothing to hinder them. "When he came back, were you even the least bit happy for me? That maybe now I wouldn't be so wracked with guilt? No, you tried to get Faith to kill him for you!"

"I was wrong." The words were whispered, and she almost didn't hear him. He walked to the bed and sat down, his shoulders sagging, as if he carried the weight of the world. "You were right. I was...jealous. I didn't want to see the good. I just wanted him out of the way, that maybe, if he was gone, you might look at me like...like you used to look at him."

"Xander..." She walked over to him, sat down beside him and took his hand. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. But I can't help that I love Angel. Any more than you could help loving me."

"I know that. And I'm sorry. More sorry than you know." He hung his head, he couldn't bear to look at her.

"Xander." She took her hand and brought it to his chin, tilting his head up to look at her. "I know you are." She smiled at him.

He took a deep breath. "So, are we okay now?"

"You and I are okay. You and Angel...well, I guess that's up to you." She stood up.

"Yeah. I guess it is." He looked up at her. "I love you, Buffy. I mean, as a friend, you know?"

"I love you too, Xander." She smiled. "As a friend."

BBBBBBBBBB

Faith quickly pulled her shirt over her head, then sat down on the edge of the bed and slipped her shoes on.

"You know, you don't always have to leave so quickly, luv." Spike sat back, his head leaning against the headboard, watching her.

"Sorry, blondie bear. I'm not interested in cuddling." She got up and started towards the door.

"Right. You're just interested in meaningless sex."

"You got it." She reached the door, but paused when she heard his next words.

"That's a lie. You feel something with me."

She turned back to him. "Yeah, Spike. Satisfaction. That's it, so don't get your hopes up."

"Then why do you keep coming back to me? You can have sex with anyone, pet."

"Maybe I just like having sex with a vampire." She smiled wickedly. "How do you know that when I'm with you, I don't just pretend you're Angel?!"

Spike frowned and sat up. "Are you trying to piss me off, luv?!"

Faith laughed, but inside she felt hollow. Why was she trying to hurt him? "Why? Is it working?" She shook her head. "Besides, we both know you're thinking about B."

He was out of bed in a flash, standing beside her. "You know you're not thinking of Angel when you're with me!" He grabbed her and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back, but as suddenly as he had kissed her, he let her go. "And I don't think about Buffy when I'm with you, either!" He pushed her towards the door, then turned and walked into the bathroom. "Go ahead and run, pet. But I'll bet the bloody bank that you can't run far enough to escape what you feel for me." He slammed the door behind him.

Faith turned and opened the door, practically running out into the hallway. She shut the door, then leaned back against it. He was right. She had to face it. When she was with him, crazy as it sounded, it felt...right. Like it was meant to be. She'd had a lot of sexual experiences in her life, but she had never felt the contentment that she felt when she was in his arms. And it had hurt her to think that he was only using her, pretending that she was Buffy. She sighed and shook her head. What a mess she had gotten herself into. She heard the bathroom door open, and she pushed off the door quickly, heading back downstairs. The last thing she needed was for Spike to catch her lingering outside his door.

BBBBBBBBBB

Buffy found Willow outside in the courtyard. "Hey, Will."

"Buffy." She looked at her best friend warily. "Are you okay?"

Buffy smiled. "Right as rain."

"And...Xander?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"He's fine, Will. We're fine."

She breathed a sigh of relief. She hated when her two best friends fought. "Good."

"So, Wills, tell me. Do you have good news for me?"

Her face broke out into a smile. "I have great news, Buffy! I know how we can contact the Powers That Be!"

**Okay, sorry about my ranting, but was I the only one that wanted to slap Xander numerous times throughout the series? I liked him, but sometimes he could be a real jerk! Anywho, thanks for reading, please let me know what you think! And btw, I'm really liking where things are going with Faith and Spike! Who knows where they'll end up! Only my muse, and she's not telling yet!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry, I just realized that I've gotten so caught up in all the ships that I kind of let Eve and Gunn in the dust! Anywho, this is just a short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer!**

Eve sat in the chair by the window, staring out into the bright sunshine. She'd been here for a little over a week, and she had only left the room to eat. Everyone pretty much left her alone. Buffy had stopped by once, along with Angel, but she had refused to talk to them, and after a few minutes, they had left. That was just fine with Eve.

Life seemed to be moving on with everyone else, but here, inside this room, time seemed to stand still. It was funny. She had been a pawn of Wolfram and Hart for so long, she didn't know how to be anything else. The brief time she had spent with Lindsey had been a reprieve, but now that he was gone...

She had begged him not to go, not to help Angel, but he hadn't listened. He had always been a fighter, it really didn't matter what side. So he had gone, and now he was never coming back. Angel had told her to get over it, to move on. Easy for him to say. The love of his life was here, with him.

She had no clue what to do now. All she did know was that she wasn't joining Angel Investigations, or whatever they were calling themselves these days. Let him rot. Let them all rot. She didn't care anymore.

A knock came on the door, but she ignored it. It didn't matter how many times they knocked, how long they stayed. She wasn't going to answer. Eventually they'd go away.

BBBBBBBBBB

Buffy sat in Willow's room on the floor. Willow sat across from her, 3 candles on the floor between them. "So, you're gonna open a portal, to wherever the Powers That Be are, and I'm going to go through?"

Willow shook her head. "Not exactly. It's a little more complicated than that. You see, I need to..."

"Okay, Will, you know I'm not gonna follow all your wicca mumbo jumbo." Buffy smiled. "Just light a few candles, say the magic words, and get me there."

Willow smiled back. "Okay." She placed a bowl of herbs on the floor in between the candles. "Now, take my hands, and..."

Before she could finish, the door to her room opened, and Xander came walking in. "Hey, Buffy, Willow! I..." He stopped as he took in the situation. "Will, you're not doing any of that black magic again, are you?"

Buffy sighed impatiently. "Xander, what do you want?! We're really busy here, and..."

Xander sensed Buffy's annoyance, and knew that whatever they were doing, it had something to do with Angel. He walked over to them. "What's going on, Buffy?"

Willow quickly filled him in, much to Buffy's dismay. "Willow! You know Xander!"

"Hey!" Xander looked hurt. "I'm behind you, okay? 100 percent! I told you yesterday, I'm over it, and I really want to help Angel."

Buffy shook her head. "That's not what I meant! Angel can't know what I'm doing, and you can't keep a secret!"

"Ouch! That hurts, Buffy!"

Willow looked at him. "She does have a point, Xander. You're the one that told Buffy about Angel coming to Sunnydale to help out that Thanksgiving."

"Well, yeah, but.."

"Actually, Will, that kinda worked out okay." Buffy smiled, thinking of her subsequent visit to LA to confront him, leading to their perfect, if forgotten, day.

Willow nodded. "I know, but the point is.."

"I promise I won't screw up this time! Now, tell me how I can help."

BBBBBBBBBB

Xander walked down the stairs a few minutes later, grumbling to himself. Buffy and Willow had basically kicked him out. Oh, they'd been nice enough about it, telling him that everything was under control, that they could handle it themselves, but he knew the truth was they didn't trust him. They seemed to think he was still that geeky high school kid who had no use except for research and snack runs.

He was still muttering to himself when he walked into the lobby, almost running into Angel and Gunn, who Angel had just picked up from the hospital.

"Slow down, Xander!" Angel growled.

"Sorry Angel."

Angel looked up, a confused look in his eyes. "What, no sarcasm? No calling me 'dead boy'?"

Xander shook his head. "Buffy and I talked, and she told me what I jerk I've been. So, I'm going to try to be nice to you. And besides, I figure since she's gonna go see the Powers That Be, and get them to make you human, 'dead boy' really won't..." His voice trailed off as he realized what he'd said.

Angel stared at him. "What did you say?!"

"Oops!" Xander dropped his head in his hands. 'Buffy's gonna kill me!' he thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I hope you like this chapter. It's kind of what I wrote the whole story around, so let me know what you think.**

**btw, I know that I had Xander spill the beans a little too quickly, but I needed Angel to find out for this next chapter. Besides, even though slapping him was cathartic, he still kind of makes me angry! lol! **

Willow sat back, her eyes flying open. Buffy was no longer sitting across from her. "It worked!" She only hoped that Buffy would be okay. While it was true that the Powers That Be were on the side of good, they could be unpredictable.

She blew out the candles, but before she could stand up, the door burst open, and Angel rushed in, looking around. "Where is she?!"

Willow sighed and shook her head as she saw Xander, slinking in behind Angel. Buffy was right, as usual. She held out her hand, and Angel, ever the gentleman, reached out and helped her up, before questioning her again.

"Willow?" He raked his fingers through his hair. "Please tell me she didn't..."

"Of course she did, Angel! It's Buffy..."

He shook his head. "I knew I never should have told her about the prophecy." His eyes met Willow's, and she shivered at the intensity she saw in his gaze. "Damn Spike" he muttered. He took a deep but uneeded breath. "Send me to her, Willow."

"Angel..." She stopped. Who was she kidding? She couldn't refuse Angel. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, she knew he would never hurt her, but she could never say no to him when he looked at her like that. Throwing a glance at Xander, who was just standing by the door, not saying a word, she gestured to the floor. "Sit down."

BBBBBB

Buffy opened her eyes and looked around. She was no longer sitting on the floor in Willow's room. She was standing in what seemed to be a dark cave, totally empty.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed off the cold stone walls. What had Willow done? Where was she? She looked around, and walked slowly to the center of the room, her sneakers crunching on the dirt and pebbles that made up the floor. She wanted to call out again, but the sound of her voice in this empty place kind of freaked her out. Which, since she was the slayer, and considering all that she had been through, that was really strange.

She took a deep breath. "Is anyone here?" Her voice was little more than a whisper this time, yet now, finally, she got an answer, of sorts. 3 distinct voices were whispering in the darkness, and she backed up until her back met the cold wall.

'Who dares to seek us out?' // 'It is the slayer. // 'Why do you come to us?'

"I..." She closed her eyes briefly. _'Come on, Buffy! You've faced demons, the master, the first evil! You can talk to a bunch of disembodied voices!'_

"I've come for answers."

The response was immediate. 'Who sent you here?' // 'Leave while you still can.' // 'We do not answer to mortals.'

"Well, that's just too bad." Buffy was starting to get angry. "You've been running my life from day one, and if you want me to keep doing your will, you're gonna damn well answer some questions for me!"

The voices were silent, which pissed her off even more. After all she'd done, they better talk to her, or somebody was gonna pay. Just as she was about to speak again, one voice answered her.

'What answers do you seek, slayer?'

Finally. "I want to know about the Shanshu prophecy."

'The vampire with a soul' // 'She speaks of love.' // 'We do not concern ourselves with matters of the heart.'

"Okay, look! I don't wanna play your little games! I know what the prophecy says, and I also know that, no matter what the Circle of the Black Thorn said, they couldn't take away Angel's reward!" She held her breath at that, because she didn't know, not for sure, but she needed to believe it.

'Evil cannot erase what is written' // That the souled vampire will live is prophesied' // 'What is written cannot be undone'

Buffy felt her heart sing for joy at the words. She had known it! But then, why..? "If that's true, then why hasn't it happened?! Why...?"

Before she could finish, the air became thick with electricity. It seemed to fill the cavern, then, as quickly as it had come, it was gone. Buffy felt the familiar tingle, and turned to see Angel standing there, beside her. _'Damn Xander! I knew it!'_ "Angel."

Angel looked at her. "Buffy, don't..."

She shook her head angrily, then turned her back on him, again addressing the Powers. "Why? Why do you continue to make him suffer?!" She felt his touch on her arm, but she shook him off. "He's done everything you've ever asked of him!" Buffy absently brushed away the tears that suddenly blurred her vision. "Please" she whispered.

'It is not for us to fulfill this prophecy'

She glanced at Angel. "I don't understand! You brought him back, to make amends, and he's done it!"

"Buffy." Angel took her hand and pulled her towards him. It broke his heart to see her like this, pleading for his life, as if nothing else mattered to her.

Buffy turned to Angel, but before she could speak, the next words from the Powers stopped her.

'We did not bring the vampire back from hell'

Buffy met Angel's eyes, and the fear she saw in them she knew was reflected in her own. "Then is was the first?" Her voice was no more than a whisper. No! She wouldn't believe it! Angel was good, he fought against all the evil in this world. She shook her head. "It can't be!"

'We did not resurrect him from the depths of hell, neither did evil restore him'

Buffy turned. "Then how...?"

'You did. The slayer.' // Pulled from the fires of hell, to the exact place you returned your ring, the ring that binds your souls together' // 'Only love could bring him back, and only love can release him from his debt'

**I know, I know! It's really mean of me to leave it like that! Let me know what you think, and I'll promise I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, this chapter is dedicated to redrider6612, and BlackbAngeL, who pushed me (nicely) into posting tonight! I hope this chapter is to your liking, and I'm sure you'll let me know!**

"Me?" Buffy shook her head, trying to get her mind around what the Powers That Be had just told her. "I...I don't understand."

'You are the key' // 'It has always been you' // 'The answer you seek lies within you'

Buffy felt the anger bubbling up inside her again. "Riddles! Why is it that I can never get a straight answer?!" She started pacing the cavern.

Angel tried to grab her arm, but she slipped away. "Buffy, stop. We'll figure this out, you just have to..."

"You know, this is just unbelievable!" Buffy went on as if he she didn't hear him. "I have the power. That's just great! Really great, except I never knew anything about it! Nobody saw fit to tell me!" The more she spoke, the angrier she became. In her head, she knew she shouldn't be, that this was what she had been hoping for. Angel could become human, and they could be together, but she just couldn't seem to control all the anger within her. Anger that had been building for 8 years.

"You watched as I fell in love with him. I was 16 years old, and apparently it wasn't enough for you that I was the slayer! I had to fall in love with the one man I couldn't have!"

Angel watched her, knowing she had to get this out, that the pain had been inside her for too long. He knew, but it still broke his heart to see her face, hear her words. To see the tears start to form in her eyes.

"You allowed me to think that we could make it work, that we could be together, then you just watched as I took his soul!" Tears were running down her cheeks, but she made no effort to brush them away. "And it wasn't enough that he was no longer Angel, the man I loved! No, then I had to kill him! And it couldn't have been Angelus I'd killed, oh no, that wouldn't have been any fun, now would it?!"

Buffy stopped her pacing and stood in the center of the room, staring up at the ceiling. "I had to make the ultimate choice, and kill the only man I've ever loved. And you watched it all happen." She shook her head. "You couldn't even be bothered to let me know. You let him sacrifice his happiness for me, countless times, even though it broke his heart, and mine too. You know, just one word, to say 'hey, don't worry, somewhere down the road, when I get done screwing with your lives, and your hearts, he's gonna get his reward'!"

"Buffy, please, don't do this." Angel took her in his arms, and this time she let him. All the fight seemed to go out of her as she felt his arms around her.

"Since the night of my 17th birthday, I've never had a single moment of true happiness, but you couldn't even at least give me hope." Her voice broke, and she lay her head against his shoulder for a moment. She took a deep breath, trying to get herself under control, then she pulled away from him, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

'This is your destiny' // 'We cannot answer any more' // 'We can help you no longer'

"Wait! I don't understand! How..." She stopped as a bright light lit up the cavern. Buffy and Angel both raised their arms, shielding themselves from the glare, and closed their eyes. When they opened them, they were no longer in the cave, but back in the hotel, in Angel's suite. Standing in front of them was a figure dressed all in white, a soft glow emanating from her.

"Cordelia?!" Buffy stared at her. She knew that Cordy had become a higher power, but seeing her this way...well, she just hadn't really believed it until now.

Angel watched as Cordelia walked toward Buffy. She smiled at him, then turned her attention back to Buffy.

"I know you're angry, Buffy. I don't blame you. But you have within you the power to make this right." She smiled at her. "I know I was never really a friend to you, but I want you to know, I did admire you. Working with Angel, I became a different person than I was back then."

She turned to Angel, and he stared back. "Angel. You've done well. Wolfram and Hart will return, but it will take time, and they will never be as strong as they were, thanks to you. Get prepared. Continue to train the slayers, and you will be ready when the time comes." She smiled at him, and he thought of her, of all the things they had been through together, since they had come to LA.

"Cordelia, I...I don't know..." She looked at Buffy, then reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. Buffy gasped, feeling the power flow through her.

"This is as much your reward as it is Angel's. You have the power in you, Buffy. The power of love. Only you can fulfill the prophecy, because only you have had his heart, his soul." She leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Always, only you."

She stepped back, and Angel moved beside Buffy. "Together, you will be stronger, and you will fight, because that is who you are." Suddenly she was gone.

Angel looked at Buffy, who was still staring at the place where Cordelia had disappeared. "Buffy?" She didn't move, and he touched her arm. "Buffy, I..."

Slowly she turned and met his eyes. She smiled, the first smile he'd seen from her in a long time that actually reached her eyes, and if he could breathe, it would've taken his breath away. She took his face in her hands, and she kissed him, their lips meeting softly, then she pressed her body against his, and deepened the kiss.

Angel's arms went around her, pulling her closer, one hand caressing her back, one entwined in her soft hair. She broke the kiss, and he stared into her eyes. He leaned down to kiss her again, when he suddenly fell to the ground on his knees in front of her. Something went through his body, not exactly pain, something he didn't recognize, then he gasped, catching his breath for the first time in 250 plus years, if he didn't count the day that wasn't.

Buffy fell to her knees beside him. "Angel" she whispered. He looked into her eyes and smiled, and she felt the tears start to fall again. He leaned in and kissed them away. "I love you, Buffy."

**Okay, I hope that will hold you until tomorrow, at least!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter seemed to write itself! I had a lot of fun with it, and I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it.**

**I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers; RabidReject, a2zmom, BlackbAngeL, Adjovi, redrider6612, butterflygirl88, Imzadi, mendenbar, btvsfifi, Angel's blue eyed girl, Angeldovey, and AngstAddicted! Love the reviews, they make my day, and they make me write faster, so keep it up! lol!**

Willow was frantic, pacing the halls of the hotel. She had sent Angel after Buffy over an hour ago, and there was still no word. What if something had gone wrong? What if Angel and Buffy were trapped, or... She wouldn't let herself think that! Making her way down the corridor, she passed Angel's room, hearing a noise. She stopped, listening at the doorway. She heard what sounded like laughter coming from behind the door.

She put her ear against the door, pulling it back seconds later, a gasp escaping her lips. That was Angel! She had never heard him laugh before, not a real, from the heart kind of laugh. A smile appeared on her lips. Buffy had done it! She had convinced the Powers That Be to reward Angel!

Willow walked back down the hall slowly, grinning from ear to ear. She was so glad for them. Buffy and Angel deserved happiness after all these years of being lonely and miserable. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even see Spike coming toward her, his head down, not watching where he was going.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, in a tangle of limbs with the vampire. "Red?" Spike disentangled himself from her, holding out his hand and helping her up off the ground. Spike noticed the smile still playing across her lips. "What's got you so bloody happy today?"

"The prophecy! It came true, and now Angel's human!" She didn't even think of how her words would affect him, didn't see the disappointment pass across his face.

"Well, isn't that just bloody terrific!" Spike shook his head. He had known that the prophecy had been for Angel, really he did, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with. Damn the ponce, getting the reward that Spike had longed for, even if he had never admitted it to himself.

Willow heard the sarcasm in Spike's voice, and she glanced up at him, meeting his eyes, and seeing the hurt there. "Oh, Spike, I...I'm so sorry, I..."

"It's okay, pet." He felt an unnatural desire to put her at ease. He didn't want to be the one to make her upset. "Really. I'm...happy for...well, for him and Buffy." As he said the words, he realized that he meant them. _'Oh, Lord, now what?' _Faith was right, he WAS turning into Angel. Too bleeding soft for his own good.

BBBBBB

Buffy lay in Angel's arms, basking in the glow of their lovemaking. She sighed contentedly, snuggling closer to him, laying her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his now beating heart. She still couldn't believe this was actually happening. She remembered the last time he had held her like this. "Angel?"

"Hmmm?" Angel couldn't believe how happy he was. In his whole, unnaturally long life, he had never felt this happy. He knew that there was nothing standing in their way this time. She was his, and he was never going to let her go again.

"Promise me." She lifted her head up, and looked up at him. "Promise me, that no matter what happens, you won't leave, you'll be here with me." She kissed him softly. "Promise me forever."

"I promise" he whispered, pulling her to him, kissing her, gently at first, then with more passion.

Buffy responded, pressing against him. His kisses were like air to her, she needed them to survive. Feeling his lips on hers, she remembered their first kiss, before she knew what he was. Then their second, when it hadn't mattered. He was hers, and she was never going to let him go again.

Minutes later, they broke the kiss, both gasping for breath. It took Buffy a moment to come back to her senses, but once she did, a thought occured to her. "Oh my gosh! Willow!" Buffy started to get up. "She must be worried! We didn't even tell her we're back, much less..."

Angel took her arm, pulling her back down to him. "She knows." He smiled at her look of confusion.

"How...?"

"I heard her, out in the hall."

Buffy stared at him for a second, then comprehension dawned. "You...you still have your powers?!"

"I guess the Powers That Be wanted to make sure we really could fight together."

She thought for a moment, realizing what a gift they had actually given them. To know that he wouldn't leave her because he couldn't help her, couldn't protect her. That they could be together, in everything, always. _'Thanks, Cordy'_ As she leaned down to kiss her Angel, she thought she could hear Cordelia's laughter. _'Your're Welcome'_

BBBBBB

Spike unlocked the door to his suite. He walked through the door, slamming it behind him, then headed towards the kitchen, and the supply of alcohol he kept there. He no sooner took two steps, when he was grabbed from behind, turned, and pushed back, up against the door.

"Hello, lover." Faith captured his lips with hers, pressing her body against his. In the back of her mind, she knew she should stop. She shouldn't keep seeing him like this, it was too confusing for her, but she couldn't seem to stop. His kisses, his touch, were intoxicating. She couldn't get enough of him.

Spike's body felt as if it were on fire. He kissed her hungrily, running his hands down her back, pulling her towards him. Minutes later, she broke the kiss, breathing heavily, and pulled him toward the bed. He allowed himself to be led by her, but clarity returned at the last second. "Faith."

She ignored his voice, concentrating on pulling his shirt over his head.

"Faith!" He grabbed her arms, holding them down at her sides.

She looked at him, a question in her eyes. He had never refused her before. She suddenly remembered the look on his face when he had walked in, the slamming of the door. "What's got you all pissed off, Blondie Bear? As if I couldn't guess." She tried to disguise the hurt in her voice, knowing he was thinking of Buffy.

Spike sighed and shook his head. "It's not what you think, pet."

Faith pulled back from him, and he released her arms. "Sure it isn't. I know you're brooding about B!"

"I'm not..." He closed his eyes, trying to calm the anger he felt at her, thinking she knew him. When he opened them again, she was looking at him, an expression he couldn't identify on her face. "It's not Buffy."

Faith stared at him, trying to read the truth in his eyes. She hated to admit the pain she felt when she thought of him and Buffy together. "So, if it's not her, what is it?" 

"Angel's human. The prophecy came true, he got his reward." 

"That's great!" She was happy for Angel. He deserved... Her thoughts broke off as she realized what that meant for Spike. "Oh." Faith tried to act nonchalant, but inside, she felt...what? Disappointment? Regret? Had she really been hoping that Spike would become human? Of course not! But yet... "I'm sorry."

"It's really not a problem, luv. Now they can be happy together."

"Spike..."

"Hey, why would I want to become human, anyway? My life's great! I'm gonna live forever! Never grow old, never die, what's not to love?"

"Yeah, sure." She walked toward him, wanting to take away the pain she knew he was feeling. She ran her hands up his chest, then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her.

"Don't." Spike pushed her away.

She looked at him, sparks of anger flashing in her eyes. "Fine!" She shook her head. "You don't want this?! Don't worry, I don't want it either!" She whirled around, walking towards the door. "I was just trying to make you feel better!"

Spike grabbed her arm, jerking back to face him. "You think I don't want you? I do! You know that! What I don't want is just sex. Meaningless sex." He leaned down slowly, his lips touching hers lightly, sending shivers down her spine. His fingers caressed her cheek, as he gently explored her mouth with his tongue. When he pulled away, she slowly opened her eyes, looking up into his. "I want more than that from you, luv." He let her go, and made his way to the door. "And I'm willing to wait for it."

She stood there, her back to him, not moving until she heard the soft click as the door closed behind him. She closed her eyes, and slowly sank down onto the bed. "Oh, boy. I'm so in trouble."


	19. Chapter 19

**I seem to be on a roll with this! I hope this tides you over, because if I don't get the next chapter of my Bones fic done, I'm gonna have a mutiny on my hands! lol! Thanks again to all my faithful followers!**

It was late when Buffy woke the next morning. Angel was still asleep, no doubt exhausted from their exertions from the night before. She stretched, smiling at the memories, as she slipped out of bed. She grabbed her robe, and made her way to the balcony door. Pulling the curtains back, she slid the door open, and stepped out into the sunshine.

She couldn't remember ever being this happy in her whole life. The fight was far from over, she knew that, but she had Angel by her side, and there was nothing to keep them apart any longer. They could finally have a normal life. Well, as normal as a slayer and her super strong, former vampire with a soul, turned human champion could have!

She felt his presence, and turned, marveling at the beauty of his body in the sunlight. He was dressed only in silk lounge pants, and her eyes roamed hungrily over his muscular body.

"Good morning." Squinting at the sunlight, Angel took her in his arms, and she, in turn, wrapped her arms around his bare chest, feeling the unfamiliar, but wonderful, heat from his body against her skin.

She lifted her head up to look at him, and he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She moaned, leaning into him and running her hands up his back. HIs lips left hers, running a trail down her neck, and she tilted her head, giving him easier access.

He scooped her up in his arms, carrying her over to the bed, laying her down. He stood over her for a moment, reveling in her beauty, then he reached down and opened her robe. Pulling it off her, he then quickly undressed himself. Laying down beside her, his hands roamed her body, igniting a fire within her.

"Angel, please" she whispered. His lips replaced his hands, traveling down her body, making her moan with pleasure. She reached out, pulling his face to hers, and kissed him passionately, her hands lightly tracing his body. He gasped as her fingers found him, and he pulled her closer, entering her. He moved on top of her, and she matched his rhythm, running her fingers through his hair, exploring his mouth with her tongue.

Angel lost himself in the feel of her. He moved inside her, faster and deeper, until he couldn't control it any longer. He cried out, and she moaned in response. He felt her release, and he kissed her deeply, rolling off of her, and pulling her into his arms. He lay there, holding her, trying to calm his racing heart. It was a new experience for him, his beating heart, and he treasured it, knowing that they could now be together, in every way.

Buffy lay in his arms, her thoughts muddled. God, she loved this man! She lay her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating. It was the most wonderful sound in the world to her.

She lifted her head and looked at him, and saw the love shining in his beautiful brown eyes. "I love you" she whispered.

He kissed her lightly. "I love you too, you know." His expression grew serious. "I never got a chance to thank you. For what you did."

"Don't." She pressed her finger lightly to his lips to silence him. "I would do anything for you, you know that." She smiled. "And besides, like Cordelia said, this is my reward too."

He reached up and caressed her cheek with his fingers. "Do you know what I want now?"

She smiled seductively at him. "What?"

"Breakfast!" He laughed at her expression, then hopped out of bed, dodging the pillow she threw at him.

BBBBBB

"Eve?" Dawn paused outside the room, listening. She was the only one that Eve would answer the door for, not that she ever actually talked to her. It freaked Dawn out, how she would just sit and stare out the window, although she had her suspicions that Eve was more aware than they thought.

She knocked on the door again. "Eve, it's Dawn." She paused again, then called out. "Can I come in?"

Thre was still no answer, so she tried the doorknob, surprised when it turned easily in her hand. Dawn opened the door, almost afraid of what she would find, but the room was empty. The curtains were closed against the sunlight. The bedspread was pushed back and the sheets were rumpled, as if she had been plagued by dreams sometime during the night. She checked the bathroom, but that was also empty.

Dawn left the room, shutting the door behind her. She didn't know why, but she had a really bad feeling about this.

BBBBBB

Buffy bounded down the stairs and through the lobby. She had just had the most wonderful breakfast with Angel. She smiled as she remembered how funny he was, wanting to taste a little of everything. She had snuck down to the hotel kitchen, raiding the refrigerator for supplies, eggs, bacon, pancake mix. He had insisted on making it himself, in the little kitchenette in their suite, and, to her surprise, for someone who'd existed on nothing but blood for 200 plus years, he was an awesome cook!

Walking across the lobby, a silly grin on her face, she didn't even notice Spike, lurking in the shadows, watching her. He had to smile at her. She looked so happy, and he found that he was glad. She deserved happiness, even if it was with that pouf Angel. Of course, he wasn't ready to admit this to anyone, but he was happy for Angel, too. He shook his head, and walked down the hall to the training room. Nope, they wouldn't even be able to torture that bit of information out of him.

Buffy walked out into the courtyard, spying Willow, sitting on the bench, her nose in a book. "Hey Willow!"

Willow looked up at the sound of Buffy's voice. "Buffy!" She jumped up and ran to her friend, hugging her. "You did it! I'm so happy for you!"

Buffy laughed, hugging her back. "You'll never guess how it happened!"

They sat back down on the bench, and Buffy proceeded to fill her in. When she was finished, Willow sat back. "Buffy, that is so romantic! You brought him back, and your love made him human!" She laughed. "It's almost like a fairytale!"

Buffy shook her head. "Ugh! I don't like fairytales! Ever since that crazy fiasco back in Sunnydale..."

Willow smiled. "Seriously though, Buffy. This is great and everything, but...well, what about Cordelia's warning. That Wolfram and Hart is going to rise again?"

Buffy shrugged. "She said it's not going to happen right away. We'll just have to be ready, that's all." She shook her head. "It seems like that's all I ever do, is get ready to save the world."

Willow looked at her. "Yeah, but you have Angel back again. You two were always strongest when you were together."

Buffy smiled. "I know. Wolfram and Hart's not gonna know what hit them."

**Okay, I hope that was satisfactory! A little smutterfluff for my faithful reviewers! You know what to do now!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Once again, thanks for the wonderful reviews! **

Angel leaned back, his back against the tree, Buffy beside him, wrapped in his arms. They sat on a blue checked blanket, a picnic basket beside them. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky, however they sat in the shade. Angel knew it would take awhile for him to get used to the sun.

He smiled to himself as he thought of how secretive she had been this morning, not letting him know what she had been up to. She had insisted that it was a surprise. Following her out the front door, (he had unconsciously started toward the basement before she reminded him that he didn't need to use the sewers anymore), she had finally told him where they were going.

He wouldn't have minded staying in bed for the rest of the afternoon, but he had indulged her. It was what Buffy wanted, and what she wanted, he was more than willing to give her, just to see that smile on her face. That smile that actually reached her eyes and lit up her face. That smile that he hadn't seen since she was 16 years old.

Buffy sat, content in Angel's arms. She knew that their problems hadn't magically disappeared just because Angel was human. They still had a long hard road ahead of them, but for now, she wanted to do the normal stuff, stuff that two people in love did. To enjoy the next few days, before the next fight came. To enjoy the sunshine. She spoke, breaking the silence. "This feels like a dream."

He smiled, leaning down and planting a kiss in her hair. "It's real. I'm real, and I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed and snuggled closer to him. "Willow and Dawn think it's great. Even Xander seems happy for us."

"Now that's definitely a surprise." He paused a moment before continuing. "I'm sure Spike's not happy, though, seeing that the prophecy actually was about me and not him."

She turned in his arms. "What do you mean? Of course it was about you!" She looked at him questioningly. "Why would Spike think the prophecy was about him?"

"The prophecy didn't actually give a name, it just mentioned the vampire with a soul."

Buffy sat up suddenly. "Oh, God!" She looked at Angel. "And he thought it was about him?"

Angel shook his head. "I don't really know what he thought, Buffy." He paused for a moment, then sat up beside her. "He mostly just spent his time throwing his relationship with you in my face."

She saw the hurt in his eyes, and it almost broke her heart. "Angel." She reached out and took his hand. "Spike was…a distraction. Something I needed in that point in my life."

He tried to pull away, but she held on to him. "Buffy, you don't have to…"

"Yes I do." She sighed. "I care about him, Angel, and he has a place in my heart, but I never really loved him." She leaned down and kissed him lightly. "I've never really loved anyone but you. Not Riley, not Spike. Only you." He started to say something, but she put her finger over his lips to silence him. "I gave you my heart when I was 16 years old, Angel, and I've never gotten it back."

He smiled at her, and gently removed her finger, kissing it softly. "That's only fair, since you took mine in return." He pulled her into his arms.

They were silent for a few minutes, listening to the sounds around them. Children laughing, dogs barking. All the normal sounds others take for granted. Buffy listened but her thoughts were on Spike, on what Angel had told her. She suddenly sat up again. "I have an idea."

Angel sighed. He wondered what it would take for her to stay in his arms. "About what?"

"About Spike." She paused, waiting for his reaction, but he just looked at her. "Well, I mean, a way for him to become human. Before I found out about the prophecy, I had Willow checking on Mohra demons, to see if we could find them. I think she might know where we could look."

"And you want to take Spike?" She nodded. He looked at her for a moment, then shrugged. "Why not." He smiled. "He had to copy me by getting a soul, I guess he might as well go all the way."

She laughed. "I guess we should ask him, see what he says." She gave him a look. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No!"

She laughed again. "Jealous?"

He shook his head. "No, of course not! I just…think it would be better if I talked to him, that's all."

"Uh huh. Sure."

He chose to ignore the sarcasm. "Maybe you could talk to Faith, though."

"Faith? Why Faith?"

It was his turn to smile at the jealousy in her voice. "Because she's a good fighter, and we could probably use her."

Her response was instantaneous. "She'd be better off staying here, training the slayers. I mean, with Eve gone, and not knowing what she's up to…"

"Gunn and Ilyria can handle that." She just gave him a look, and he smiled, repeating her question. "Jealous?"

"Of her?! No way!"

It was his turn to laugh. "Besides, I think she might have a personal interest in Spike being cured."

"What do you mean?" He just looked at her, and her eyes widened as she realized what he meant. "Faith and Spike?! That's just….crazy!"

He shrugged. "Crazy or not…"

"How do you know, anyway? I mean…"

"You know how I knew about you and Spike?"

She shuddered. Vampires and their damn sense of smell. "I, well… You're wrong. And even if you're not, I'm sure it doesn't mean anything! Faith is…well, she doesn't have relationships. She has sex."

"Maybe she just hadn't met the right person."

She shook her head. "I don't think…" Her voice trailed off. "Well, I guess I'll ask her to go along, anyway." She lay back down, laying her head on his shoulder. "Faith and Spike.." she muttered, and he smiled.

BBBBBB

Eve walked through the doorway of the apartment she had shared with Lindsey. She had hoped never to come back here, there were too many memories, but Lindsey had told her to come.

He had come to her in a dream. At least, she thought it was a dream. He had sat on the edge of her bed and talked to her, but when she had tried to touch him, she couldn't. He had smiled at her, told her he loved her, then told her to come here and wait. So here she was.

She walked through the rooms, making her way to the bedroom. She lay down on the bed and drew the covers up over her. Curling herself up into a ball, she closed her eyes, wishing for sleep. Maybe in sleep she could find peace. Maybe she would find Lindsey again.

**Okay, I think I've got one more chapter left. Don't worry, though. I have a sequel all lined up, just have to think up a name. If anyone's got any ideas, please let me know, cuz I suck at naming my stories, hence the lame title here!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, I know I said this would be the last chapter, but I kinda got carried away on these next two conversations! I still have a few loose ends to tie up, so there will be one more after this. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

"Hey, Spike."

Spike looked up from the chair where he sat, nursing a beer. He scowled as he spied Angel in the doorway of his suite. He certainly hadn't had the best day, and seeing Angel was just going to make it worse. Angel was human, he and Buffy were together, but he found that that didn't bother him nearly as much as the fact that he hadn't seen Faith all day.

"Well, if it isn't 'prophecy boy'."

Angel shook his head and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Look, Spike..."

"Don't worry about it, Peaches. I didn't want the bloody thing, anyway."

"Of course you didn't. You kicked my ass to get the cup for nothing."

Spike sat forward. "I kicked your ass because it was bloody fun!" He sat back again, and took a swallow of his beer. "And let's not forget that I DID beat you, you ponce!"

Angel shook his head and sat down on a chair opposite Spike. "I'm not here to argue with you, Spike."

"Well, what do you want? Cuz I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Yeah, I can see that." Angel crossed his arms over his chest, and looked at his childe. "Look, seriously, Spike. I'm sorry."

Spike laughed bitterly. "Right! You're sorry that you got the bloody reward!"

"No, I'm sorry that you didn't, too." Spike didn't reply, and he went on. "It's my fault. What you are, what you became. I know that, and I'm sorry. It doesn't change anything, but...I'm sorry."

Spike sat there, listening to his sire. He knew exactly how much it cost him to say those words. To take responsibility. The problem was, he hadn't had a choice. Angel was a victim just as much as he was. They hadn't asked for their fate.

Angel watched Spike for a moment. Spike silent was rare, and he wasn't sure if his silence was good or bad. "Anyway. There might just be a way to change that."

"Change what?"

"What you are. We might have found a way for you to become human, too."

"What?! How?"

"A demon. A warrior demon. If we can find it, kill it, and mix it's blood with yours, you'll become human."

Spike stood up. "How the bloody hell do you know that?!"

Angel sighed. "Because it happened to me."

"What?! I thought the Powers That Be..."

"Not this time." Angel stood, raking his hands through his hair. "Before. About 5 years ago."

Spike looked at him incredulously. "You...I don't..."

"Look, Spike, I don't want to get into it right now. Just focus on the fact that we may know where at least one of these demons are!" He paused, and looked at Spike. "Are you game?"

Spike fell back into his chair, shaking his head. "I don't know. I mean, right now I'm gonna live forever and I don't have a pesky curse to hold me back. What do I need to become human for?!"

Angel knew Spike's sarcasm was a cover. He knew, more than anyone, just how wrong that vampire image was, especially with a soul. Tortured by the memories of the things he'd done. Spike wanted this, he just didn't want to admit it.

"You need a reason? Well, how about a girl?"

Spike looked at him sharply. "YOU have the girl, remember?!"

Angel's eyes flashed angrily. "I'm not talking about Buffy, Spike." He looked at him closely, waiting for his reaction. "I'm talking about Faith."

Once again, Spike was out of his chair. "Faith?! What about her? I don't know..."

"Oh come on, Spike! I can smell her all over you! I know you've been seeing her."

"That's...she's... She's just a distraction, that's all!"

"Of couse she is."

Spike looked up at Angel menacingly. "Listen, you bloody..."

"Spike, no matter what you think, I really could care less about your love life!"

He couldn't help himself. He wanted nothing more than to wipe that knowing look off his face. "Except when it comes to me and Buffy!"

Angel felt the anger and jealousy rise up in him. He grabbed Spike by the neck, and pushed him up against the wall. Spike tried to get free, but he was no match for an angry Angel. "You know, Spike, I don't even know why I bother!" He wanted to punch him, to throw him to the ground and beat him, until he could no longer envision him and Buffy together in his mind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This is not what Buffy wanted. He could be civil if he had to. After all, he did have the girl.

Angel let him go, and started towards the door, then thought of Buffy, how much she wanted this for Spike. How much he did too. He sighed and turned back. Spike was still in the same position, a look of resignation on his face. "Look, Spike..."

"Don't worry about it, mate." He slowly walked over to the chair and sat back down, picking up his beer once more. "I shouldn't keep throwing her in your face." He took a sip of his warm beer. "I know she loves you, always did. And now, it doesn't even seem to matter..."

Angel heard the resignation in Spike's tone. He had never remembered Spike sounding so melancholy before, except when Dru had left him. He felt himself actually feeling sorry for him. "Look, I'm sorry about Buffy, but..."

"It's not about Buffy, mate."

Angel was silent. He didn't know what to say. Regardless of what he'd told Buffy, he figured that he and Faith were just having a little fun, but now..

"Come on, Spike. Let's do this. It'll be just like old times."

Spike laughed. "Yeah, right. In the old times, we were killing and ravaging."

Angel reconsidered. "Well, maybe not exactly like old times."

Spike smiled, then he sighed. "Why not? What have I got to lose, anyway?"

Angel smiled. "Just immortality."

Spike cocked his head at him. "I see you got a bloody sense of humor with your new heart."

Angel laughed and opened the door. He couldn't resist a parting shot. "What is it with you and slayers, anyway?"

He laughed, and shut the door just seconds before the beer bottle crashed into it.

BBBBBB

"So let me get this straight." Faith was sitting in Angel's old office, feet propped up on the desk, Buffy standing by the door. "Angel was human before?"

"Yeah."

"For a day."

"Uh huh."

"And you spent it together, but for some reason, he gave up mortality and made you forget?"

Buffy sighed. "Look, Faith, can we just focus on the demon, and what I'm trying to do?"

Faith dropped her feet to the floor. "Yeah, yeah, okay. It's just...Wow! That man really likes to bring on the pain!"

"You have no idea." Buffy shook her head. "Anyway, about Spike..."

"So, you think you know where these demons are?"

Buffy didn't miss the change of subject at Spike's name. Maybe Angel did know what he was talking about. "Well, there were whispers of a hellmouth opening up in Ohio, and Willow found reports of a warrior demon wreaking havoc there. Either way, we should probably check it out."

"I'm there, B. How many are you planning on taking?"

"Just you, me, Angel, and Spike, of course."

Faith gave her a look. "So, you want to make Spike human? How's Angel taking that?"

"Angel agrees with me. Spike should have the same chance Angel has."

"Yeah, and I'm sure he's not at all jealous."

"He doesn't need to be." She sighed. "But I guess he probably always will be. Just a little, anyway."

"By the way, B, I didn't get to tell you how happy I am for you and Angel! I mean, Angel's always been good to me." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I always thought that, in all the times he tried to save me, maybe he should have been trying to save himself." She smiled. "But not Angel. Always thinking of someone else besides himself."

Buffy tried to hide the look of jealousy, but she knew by Faith's next words that she hadn't succeeded.

"Don't worry, B. He never did anything." She got up and walked towards Buffy. "Angel was always a one slayer vampire. Or ex-vampire now, I guess." She smiled. "And believe me, I tried." She cringed at the look Buffy threw at her. "When I was evil, I mean, not since then. You don't have to worry, Buffy. He was always yours."

"I know." This was the last thing she wanted to talk about with Faith. She and Faith had come a long way since Sunnydale, but she wasn't in the mood for this. Time to change the subject. "Faith? If I ask you a question, do you promise not to get angry?"

"That's a loaded question, B. It just means that you know whatever you're gonna ask is bound to piss me off."

"True." She smiled. "But I'll take the chance, anyway." She took a deep breath. "Are you and Spike...involved?" Buffy braced herself for a confrontation, but Faith surprised her.

"I don't know. Depends on what exactly you mean by 'involved'." Faith turned to Buffy. "If you mean sex, then yeah, we are. Were, I mean."

Buffy saw something in Faith's eyes, and she knew that it was more than that. "Faith..."

"So anyway. When do we leave?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, just a few loose ends to tie up. Thanks once again to everyone for reading and reviewing! It's been fun, and I hope to have the sequel up soon. Of course, at this rate, it'll be untitled, cuz I'm still drawing a blank! lol! (Someone just told me over on the boneyard, to name it "Angel in the Buff" ) LOL!**

"Sure, man. No problem." Gunn put the sword he was cleaning back in the cabinet and turned to Angel. "How long do you think you're gonna be gone?"

Angel shrugged. "Maybe a few weeks, depending on if we find what we're looking for."

Gunn turned and walked down the hallway towards the training room, Angel following behind. "So, you're gonna try to find this demon, so Spike can become human?" He laughed. "Coming from you, that sounds...I don't know. Strange, I guess. I mean, you and Spike hate each other."

"I don't HATE Spike, Gunn." He paused as they reached the open doorway.

Gunn laughed. "Yeah, I guess you can afford to be generous, since you got the prophecy AND the girl!"

"You know, they didn't take away my vampire strength, Gunn!"

Gunn laughed again, then quickly grew serious. "They didn't take your compassion, either."

Angel blushed slightly, something he hadn't been able to do 2 days ago. "It's not me. Buffy wants..."

Gunn cut off his protests. "Don't worry, Angel. You're secret is safe with me." He turned and walked into the training room, calling back over his shoulder. "I'll take care of everything here until you get back, Angel. Don't worry about a thing."

BBB

"You're leaving?"

"Just for a few weeks, Dawn. You'll be fine here with Willow and Xander." Buffy and Dawn were in Buffy's room, the latter packing up her things.

"That's not the point!" She looked at Buffy. "What are we even doing here, anyway?"

"Training. Fighting. It's what we do!"

Dawn shook her head. "But why here? Angel's human now, he can come with us."

"To where?" Buffy finished putting the last shirt into her duffel bag. "There's no particular place we need to go. And what's wrong with LA, anyway?"

Dawn sighed. "Nothing. It's just..."

"What is it, Dawnie?"

"I don't know, not exactly, anyway. Maybe it's Eve's disappearance, but it just feels...wrong."

"Look, Dawn, Cordelia said Wolfram and Hart would be coming back, but not for awhile. If Eve's a part of that, there's nothing we can do about it now." She zipped up her duffel, and stood up. "We just need to take this time to train and get ready."

"I guess." She seemed resigned to the fact, and switched to a different topic. "So, you're gonna try to cure Spike? Make him human?"

Buffy smiled. "We're gonna try." She turned to her sister, and hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you, Dawn."

"I'll miss you too, Buffy."

BBB

"Eve." Eve lay in the bed she had shared with Lindsey, tossing and turning with bad dreams. Dreams where Lindsey was given back to her, only to be ripped away again. Dreams where he died, over and over again, right in front of her.

"Eve, wake up." The whispered voice, along with the feel of a hand caressing her cheek, brought her out of her slumber.

She opened her eyes, and gasped. "Lindsey!" She sat up and threw her arms around him. "Oh my God! I thought you were dead, Angel said you were, but..."

"I am." He pulled back from her embrace, and looked down into her eyes.

"But...I don't understand! You're here, and I..."

"My contract with Wolfram and Hart is for eternity. It doesn't stop when we die, Eve. You know that." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I don't understand. If they sent you, why can't you stay?"

He shook his head. "I only do what they tell me." She reached for him, but he stood up. "You need to be ready. The Senior Partners are busy rebuilding, and they need you."

"But they replaced me!" She couldn't understand. "We betrayed them, Lindsey! They wanted Angel alive!"

"That's changed." He sat down beside her on the bed. "Angel's human, and now they want him dead." He smiled. "Along with the slayers."

Eve took his hand. "Lindsey..."

"I can stay until it's over. Once they're dead, I'll have to leave." He pulled her into his arms. "They're busy rebuilding. When they're ready, we bring Angel Investigations down." He brushed her hair back from her face. "Until then, I'm yours."

BBB

Faith came down the stairs, carrying her duffel bag, stopping when she saw Spike waiting by the door. She hadn't been alone with him since he had walked out and left her in his room 3 days ago.

His eyes locked with hers, and her pulse quickened. She took a deep breath, then made her way over to him. "So, the tin man's getting a heart, huh?"

He took a step towards her. "Listen, luv..."

"Look Spike, let's just be civil, at least until we get this done. I agreed to go on this mission for one reason. I'm kinda in the mood to kick a little ass. That's it." She shook her head. "Don't try to read anything else into it,okay?"

Big words. Too bad she couldn't even believe them herself. She had agreed to go for 1 reason only, that was true, but it was to help Spike. Because, for some reason, she just couldn't stay away from him.

Spike was saved from having to answer by the arrival of Angel and Buffy.

"The car's out back." Angel looked from Spike to Faith, then back again. He could feel the tension between them. Tension, and something he couldn't quite identify. Love, maybe? He shook his head. "Ready?"

"I call shotgun!"

"Funny, Spike!" Angel shook his head. "It's bad enough I've got to be in the same car with you."

"Like this is a pleasure trip for me, Peaches?! I..."

His voice trailed off as he followed Angel out of the hotel, leaving Buffy and Faith alone in the lobby. Buffy turned to Faith. "Faith..."

"It's fine, B." She started out the door after Spike and Angel, but Buffy grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Maybe you should give him a chance, Faith. He may just surprise you."

Faith stared at her, a look in her eyes Buffy couldn't place. "It's not him I'm worried about, B. It's me."

Buffy watched as Faith walked out the door. She knew that Faith had had a hard life, and she deserved a little happiness. Grabbing her bag, and following her sister slayer out the door, she decided that she was gonna make sure that happened..

**TBC...**

**Thanks to everyone for reading! You all are simply awesome! Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed it, and the sequel will be coming shortly. Lots of BA fluff, and maybe some FS fluff, too!**


End file.
